Looking My Heart
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: Harry consegue finalmente vencer Voldemort no final de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e no começo de seu ultimo ano descobre coisas inimagináveis a seu respeito.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Looking my heart

Shipper: Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Resumo: Harry consegue finalmente vencer Voldemort no final de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e no começo de seu ultimo ano descobre coisas inimagináveis a seu respeito.

**Capitulo um: Morte e destruição**

A batalha corria solta em Hogwarts, Harry corria atrás da ultima horcruxe que ele sabia, estava na sala precisa e foi exatamente o que fez, correu como um louco e viu um loiro aguado entrar na cuja sala, ele esperava entrar sozinho para destruir aquilo que fazia de Voldemort o ser mais imortal que existia, mas Harry naquele momento estava prestes a destruir tudo aquilo que Voldemort conquistou. Harry ficou de olho no loiro, acabou seguindo o para dentro da sala precisa, e viu exatamente do que ele estava atrás, ficou assustado de que o loiro salvasse aquela horcruxe para o lord dele, mas o que via o deixava mais assustado ainda, de que lado esse loiro estava, pensava Harry ao ver Malfoy despejar um veneno por cima do Diadema de Ravenclaw.

-De que lado você esta? –perguntou Harry vencido pela curiosidade.

-Do seu. Não pretendo que esse louco domine o mundo e abduza as crianças que viram, principalmente meu filho. Meu padrinho me mandou aqui e ele fugiu, pois Voldemort-t descobriu que ele é um traidor então pediu que eu viesse aqui destruir isso por Lilian em troca eu pedi que salvasse a vida do meu filho. –respondeu Draco vendo uma fumaça negra saindo da tiara e incendiando a sala.

Harry puxou o loiro para a saída e trancou aquela sala com magia, não pretendia que aquele fogo se alastrasse mais a fundo em Hogwarts seu lar. Draco agradeceu a Harry por ter salvo sua vida. Antes que fosse embora para casa tirou de seu casaco um frasco que entregou a Harry a pedido de seu padrinho.

-O que é isso? –perguntou quando recebeu o frasco do loiro.

-As memorias de meu padrinho, você precisa saber a verdade antes de matar Voldemort-t. Ele disse que nessas memorias você encontraria tudo aquilo contra seus pais, tudo sobre a primeira guerra, disse que até que você encontraria coisas que ainda nem aconteceu, mas não quis acreditar muito nisso. –respondeu Draco.

-Mais alguma coisa que ele disse? –perguntou por curiosidade, naquele momento já não pensava mais matar o homem que tinha matado Dumbledore. Naquelas memorias teriam provas.

-Sim, disse que a senha da sala do diretor é o nome do doce que sua mãe mais gostava quando criança…

-Pera e como vou saber que doce é esse? Eu nunca conheci a historia de minha mãe! Maldito, ele ainda continua sendo um babaca. –interrompeu Harry furioso.

-Ele disse que você e ela tem o mesmo gosto para doces. –riu o loiro, sabia que Harry estava frustrado com tudo aquilo.

Harry na hora que ouviu aquilo ficou sem entender como é que Snape sabia dessas coisas ao seu respeito, mas depois se lembrou que Snape era muito observador e que sabia de certas coisas que ele mesmo não sabia a seu respeito. Na hora Harry decidiu correr contra o tempo, Voldemort já tinha gritado que esperava por ele na floresta proibida dentro de duas horas. Draco ficou para trás e naquele momento ele decidiu que era hora de correr para casa, cuidar de Astória.

=hp=ss=hp=ss=hp=ss=hp=ss=hp

Harry subiu a escada rapidamente, estava completamente curioso com o que encontraria nas memorias do professor mais sinistro de Hogwarts, mas por outro lado estava com medo da verdade. Quando, porém, Harry irrompeu pelo gabinete, encontrou-o mudado. Os retratos pendurados a toda volta estavam vazios. Nem um único diretor ou diretora ficara para vê-lo: pelo visto, todos tinham saído voando, atravessado os quadros que se alinhavam pelo castelo, para poder ter uma boa visão dos acontecimentos.

Harry olhou desesperado para o quadro deserto de Dumbledore, diretamente atrás da cadeira do diretor, e lhe deu as costas. A Penseira de pedra estava no armário onde sempre estivera: Harry carregou-a para cima da escrivaninha e despejou as lembranças de Snape na grande bacia com a borda de runas. Fugir para a cabeça de outro era um alívio abençoado... nada que mesmo alguém como Snape tivesse lhe deixado poderia ser pior do que os seus próprios pensamentos. As lembranças giraram, branco-prateadas e estranhas, e, sem hesitar, possuído de um sentimento de irrefletido abandono, como se isso pudesse aliviar a tortura do seu pesar, Harry mergulhou.

Caiu de cabeça em um lugar ensolarado e seus pés encontraram um chão morno. Quando se endireitou, viu que estava em um parquinho infantil quase deserto.

Uma enorme chaminé solitária dominava o horizonte distante. Duas meninas se balançavam para frente e para trás, e um menino magricela as observava, de trás de uma moita de arbustos. Seus cabelos negros eram demasiado longos e suas roupas tão díspares que isso até parecia intencional: jeans excessivamente curto, um casaco enxovalhado e tão largo que poderia ter pertencido a um adulto, uma camisa estranha, com aspecto de bata.

Harry se acercou do garoto. Snape não parecia ter mais de nove ou dez anos, macilento, pequeno, rijo. Havia uma indisfarçável cobiça em seu rosto magro ao espiar a mais jovem das meninas que se balançava mais alto do que a irmã.

— Lílian, não faz isso! — gritava a mais velha.

A garota, porém, soltava o balanço na altura máxima do arco que descrevia e voava no ar, literalmente voava, atirava-se para o céu com uma grande gargalhada e, em vez de cair no asfalto do parquinho, pairava no ar como uma artista de trapézio, permanecendo no alto tempo demais, aterrissando leve demais.

— Mamãe disse para você não fazer!

Petúnia parou o próprio balanço arrastando os calcanhares das sandálias no chão, produzindo um forte atrito, depois saltou, com as mãos nos quadris.

— Mamãe disse que você não podia, Lílian!

— Mas eu estou ótima — respondeu Lílian, ainda rindo — Túnia, dá uma olhada. Veja o que eu sei fazer.

Petúnia relanceou a sua volta. O parquinho estava deserto exceto pelas duas e, embora as garotas ignorassem, Snape. Lílian apanhara uma flor caída na moita em que o garoto espreitava. Petúnia se aproximou, evidentemente dividida entre a curiosidade e a desaprovação. Lílian esperou a irmã chegar suficientemente perto para poder ver bem, então estendeu a palma da mão. A flor estava ali, abrindo e fechando as pétalas, como uma bizarra ostra com muitos lábios.

— Para com isso! — guinchou Petúnia.

— Não estou machucando ninguém — respondeu Lílian, mas fechou a flor na mão e atirou-a no chão.

— Não é direito — reclamou Petúnia, mas seus olhos tinham acompanhado o voo da flor até o chão e se detiveram nela — Como é que você faz isso? — acrescentou, e havia um claro desejo em sua voz.

— É óbvio, não é? — Snape não conseguira mais se conter e saltara de trás da moita.

Petúnia gritou e voltou correndo para os balanços, mas Lílian, embora visivelmente assustada, não arredou pé. Snape pareceu se arrepender de ter se mostrado. Um colorido baço subiu às suas bochechas pálidas quando olhou para Lílian.

— O que é óbvio? — perguntou ela.

Snape tinha um ar de nervosa excitação. Com um olhar rápido à distante Petúnia, agora parada ao lado dos balanços, ele baixou a voz e disse:

— Sei o que você é.

— Como assim?

— Você é... você é uma _bruxa_ — sussurrou Snape.

Ela se ofendeu.

— Não é bonito dizer isso a uma pessoa!

Ela deu as costas, empinou o nariz e se afastou com firmeza em direção à irmã.

— Não! — chamou Snape. Estava agora muito vermelho, e Harry se perguntou por que não tirava aquele casaco ridiculamente grande, a não ser que quisesse esconder a bata que usava por baixo. Ele saiu atrás das garotas abanando o casaco, já parecendo o absurdo morcego que veio a se tornar em adulto.

As irmãs o avaliaram, unidas em sua desaprovação, ambas se segurando na armação do balanço como se fosse um pique.

— Você é — disse Snape a Lílian — Você é uma bruxa. Estive observando um tempo. Mas não é uma coisa ruim. Minha mãe é, eu sou um bruxo.

A risada de Petúnia foi um balde de água fria.

— Bruxo! — guinchou ela, retomando a coragem, agora que se refizera do choque de sua inesperada aparição — Eu sei quem você é. Você é aquele garoto Snape! Mora na Rua da Fiação, na beira do rio — disse Petúnia à irmã, deixando evidente, pelo seu tom, que considerava o endereço uma fraca recomendação — Por que estava nos espionando?

— Não estava espionando — respondeu Snape, vermelho e constrangido, os cabelos sujos à claridade do sol — Não espionaria você, pode ter certeza — acrescentou vingativo — Você é uma trouxa.

Embora Petúnia não entendesse a palavra, o tom não deixava dúvida.

— Lílian, anda, vamos embora! — disse esganiçada.

Lílian obedeceu imediatamente à irmã, fazendo cara feia para Snape ao se afastar. Ele ficou parado observando-as se dirigirem ao portão do parquinho, e Harry, o único que restara ali, reconheceu o amargo desapontamento de Snape e compreendeu que o bruxo planejara aquele momento há muito tempo e que tudo saíra errado...

A cena se dissolveu e, antes que Harry tomasse consciência, uma nova se formara ao seu redor. Achava-se agora em um arvoredo. Via o rio banhado de sol cintilando entre os troncos. As sombras projetadas pelas árvores produziam um círculo de sombra verde e fresca. Snape agora despira o casaco; sua bata esquisita causava menos estranheza à meia-luz.

—... e o Ministério pode punir você se usar magia fora da escola, você recebe cartas.

— Mas eu usei magia fora da escola!

— Não é o nosso caso. Ainda não temos varinhas. Não castigam quando a gente é criança e não consegue se controlar. Mas quando se faz onze anos — ele acenou a cabeça com autoridade — E começam a nos ensinar, então temos que maneirar.

Houve um breve silêncio. Lílian apanhara um gravetinho no chão e girou-o no ar, e Harry percebeu que ela estava imaginando faíscas saindo de sua ponta. Ela largou o graveto, se inclinou para o garoto e perguntou:

— Isso é verdade, não é? Não é uma brincadeira? Petúnia diz que você está mentindo. Petúnia diz que Hogwarts não existe. É verdade, não é?

— É verdade para nós — respondeu Snape — Não para ela. Mas nós receberemos a carta, você e eu.

— Sério? — sussurrou Lílian.

— Sem a menor dúvida — e mesmo com os seus cabelos mal cortados e suas roupas descombinadas, ele era uma figura estranhamente impressionante, esparramado à sua frente, esbanjando confiança no próprio destino.

— E realmente vai ser entregue por uma coruja? — sussurrou Lílian.

— Normalmente é. Mas você é nascida trouxa, então alguém da escola terá de vir explicar aos seus pais.

— Faz diferença ser nascida trouxa?

Snape hesitou. Seus olhos negros, ansiosos à sombra esverdeada, percorreram o rosto pálido e os cabelos acaju da garota.

— Não — garantiu ele — Não faz a menor diferença.

— Que bom — disse Lílian, se descontraindo: era evidente que andara preocupada.

— Você tem muita magia. Eu vi. Todas as vezes que estive espiando você.

Sua voz foi se distanciando; ela não estava mais ouvindo, deitara-se no chão coberto de folhas e contemplava a abóbada de folhas no alto. Ele a observava tão avidamente quanto o fizera no parquinho.

— Como vão as coisas em sua casa? — perguntou Lílian.

Um pequeno vinco apareceu entre os olhos dele.

— Ótimas.

— Eles não estão mais brigando?

— Ah, sim, continuam brigando — ele apanhou um punhado de folhas e começou a rasgá-las, aparentemente sem notar o que estava fazendo — Mas não vai demorar muito e logo terei ido embora.

— O seu pai não gosta de magia?

— Ele não gosta muito de nada.

— Severo?

Um pequeno sorriso curvou os cantos da boca de Snape ao ouvi-la pronunciar o seu nome.

— Quê?

— Me fale outra vez dos dementadores.

— Para que quer saber sobre eles?

— Se eu usar magia fora da escola...

— Não entregariam você aos dementadores só por isso! São para as pessoas que fazem coisas realmente ruins. Os dementadores guardam a prisão dos bruxos, Azkaban. Você não vai para Azkaban, você é muito...

Ele corou novamente e rasgou mais folhas. Então, um leve farfalhar atrás de Harry o fez se virar: Petúnia, escondida atrás de uma árvore, se desequilibrara.

— Túnia! — exclamou Lílian, havia surpresa e boas-vindas em sua voz, mas Snape saltara em pé.

— Quem está espionando agora? — gritou — Que é que você quer?

Petúnia ficou ofegante, assustada por ter sido descoberta. Harry viu que se concentrava à procura de alguma coisa para dizer que o magoasse.

— Afinal, o que é isso que você está vestindo? — perguntou ela, apontando para o peito de Snape — A blusa da sua mãe?

Ouviram um estalo: caíra um galho na cabeça de Petúnia. Lílian gritou; o galho bateu no ombro da irmã, que cambaleou e caiu no choro.

— Túnia!

Petúnia, porém, estava fugindo.

Lílian virou-se para Snape.

— Você fez isso acontecer?

— Não — em seu rosto havia desafio e medo.

— Fez! — ela foi se afastando dele — Fez, sim! Você a machucou!

— Não... não fiz!

A mentira, no entanto, não convenceu Lílian, lançando-lhe um último olhar fulminante, ela saiu correndo do arvoredo atrás da irmã, deixando Snape com um ar infeliz e confuso...

A cena se reformulou.

Harry olhou para os lados: estava na plataforma nove e meia com Snape ao seu lado, ligeiramente curvo, ao lado de uma mulher magra de rosto pálido e azedo, parecidíssima com ele.

O garoto observava uma família de quatro pessoas não muito longe. As duas garotas um pouco separadas dos pais. Lílian parecia estar justificando alguma coisa para a irmã; Harry aproximou-se para ouvir.

—... desculpe, Túnia, me desculpe! Escute... — ela segurou a mão da irmã e apertou-a, embora Petúnia tentasse se desvencilhar — Talvez quando eu estiver lá... não, escute, Túnia! Talvez quando eu estiver lá, eu possa procurar o Prof. Dumbledore e convencê-lo a mudar de ideia!

— Eu não... quero... ir! — disse Petúnia, ela puxou com força a mão do aperto da irmã — Você acha que eu quero ir para um castelo idiota e aprender a ser... ser...

O seu olhar percorreu a plataforma, passou pelos gatos que miavam no colo dos seus donos, pelas corujas que esvoaçavam piando umas para as outras nas gaiolas, pelos estudantes, alguns já usando longas vestes pretas, embarcando os malões no trem de locomotiva vermelha ou então se cumprimentando com gritos de alegria, depois de um verão separados.

—... você acha que quero ser um... um bicho estranho?

Os olhos de Lílian se encheram de lágrimas quando Petúnia conseguiu largar a mão dela.

— Não sou um bicho estranho — respondeu Lílian — Que coisa horrível para dizer.

— É para onde você vai — insistiu Petúnia, com gosto — Uma escola especial para bichos estranhos. Você e aquele garoto Snape... bizarros, é o que vocês são. É bom que sejam isolados das pessoas normais. É para a nossa segurança.

Lílian olhou em direção aos seus pais, que examinavam a plataforma com um ar de entusiástico prazer, absorvendo o cenário. Então, ela voltou o olhar para a irmã e sua voz era suave e cruel.

— Você não achou que era uma escola para anormais quando escreveu ao diretor suplicando que a aceitasse.

Petúnia ficou escarlate.

— Suplicando? Não supliquei!

— Eu vi a resposta dele. Foi muito bondosa.

— Você não devia ter lido... — sussurrou Petúnia — Era minha e particular... como pôde...?

Lílian se traiu ao dar uma olhada em Snape parado ali perto. Petúnia ofegou.

— Foi aquele garoto que descobriu! Você e aquele garoto andaram espionando o meu quarto!

— Não... não espionando... — agora Lílian estava na defensiva — Severo viu o envelope, e não pôde acreditar que uma trouxa tivesse escrito para Hogwarts, foi isso! Ele diz que deve haver bruxos infiltrados nos correios que se encarregam de...

— Pelo visto, os bruxos metem o nariz em tudo! — replicou Petúnia, agora tão pálida quanto estivera corada — Anormal! — ela cuspiu na irmã e voltou acintosamente para o lado dos pais...

A cena se dissolveu mais uma vez.

Snape estava andando apressado pelo corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts enquanto o veículo sacudia pelos campos. Já trocara as vestes da escola, talvez aproveitando a primeira oportunidade para despir suas horríveis roupas de trouxa. Finalmente, parou à porta de um compartimento onde um grupo de garotos barulhentos conversava. Encolhida no canto ao lado da janela, estava sentada Lílian, o rosto colado na vidraça.

Snape abriu a porta do compartimento e se sentou em frente à garota. Ela lhe lançou um breve olhar e tornou a voltar sua atenção para a janela. Estivera chorando.

— Não quero falar com você — disse, em tom crispado.

— Por que não?

— Túnia me od... odeia. Porque vimos aquela carta do Dumbledore.

— E daí?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de profundo desagrado.

— E daí que ela é minha irmã!

— Ela é só uma... — Ele se refreou depressa; Lílian, ocupada demais em secar os olhos discretamente, não o ouviu — Mas nós vamos! — exclamou ele, incapaz de conter a exaltação na voz — Isso é o que conta! Estamos viajando para Hogwarts!

Ela concordou, enxugando os olhos, e, apesar de não querer, deu um meio sorriso.

— É melhor você entrar para a Sonserina — disse Snape, animado ao vê-la menos triste.

— Sonserina?

Um dos garotos que dividia com eles o compartimento, e até aquele momento não mostrara o menor interesse em Lílian e Snape, olhou para o lado ao ouvir aquele nome, e Harry, cuja atenção estivera totalmente concentrada nos dois ao lado da janela, viu seu pai: magro, cabelos negros como os de Snape, mas com aquele ar indefinível de alguém que foi bem cuidado, até adorado, que visivelmente faltava a Snape.

— Quem quer ir para a Sonserina? Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não? — Tiago perguntou a um garoto esparramado nos assentos defronte a ele, e, com um sobressalto, Harry percebeu que era Sirius. Sirius não riu.

— Toda a minha família foi da Sonserina.

— Caramba — replicou Tiago — E eu que pensei que você fosse legal!

Sirius riu.

— Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher?

Tiago ergueu uma espada invisível.

— "_Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos!"_. Como o meu pai.

Snape deu um muxoxo de descaso.

Tiago se virou para ele.

— Algum problema?

— Não — retrucou Snape, embora seu sorrisinho de deboche dissesse o contrário — Se você prefere ter mais músculo do que cérebro...

— E para onde está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois? — interpôs Sirius.

Tiago deu gostosas gargalhadas. Lílian se empertigou, ruborizada, e olhou de Tiago para Sirius com ar de desagrado.

— Vamos, Severus, vamos procurar outro compartimento.

— Oooo...

Tiago e Sirius imitaram o seu tom de superioridade, Tiago tentou fazer Snape tropeçar quando ele passou.

— A gente se vê, Ranhoso! — uma voz gritou quando a porta do compartimento bateu...

Mais uma vez a cena se dissolveu...

Harry estava atrás de Snape, ambos observando as mesas iluminadas a velas, repletas de rostos extasiados. Então, a Profª. McGonagall chamou:

— Evans, Lílian!

Ele observou a mãe se adiantar de pernas trêmulas e se sentar no banquinho bambo. A professora deixou cair o Chapéu Seletor sobre sua cabeça, e, mal se passara um segundo após tocar seus cabelos acaju, o chapéu anunciou: _"Grifinória!"_.

Harry ouviu Snape soltar um pequeno gemido. Lílian tirou o chapéu, devolveu-o à Profª. McGonagall, e correu ao encontro dos alunos da Grifinória que a aplaudiam, mas a caminho se virou para olhar Snape, e havia um sorriso triste no rosto dela. Harry viu Sirius escorregar no banco para dar espaço a Lílian. Ela deu uma olhada e pareceu reconhecê-lo do trem, cruzou os braços e, com firmeza, virou-lhe as costas. A chamada continuou. Harry observou Lupin, Pettigrew e seu pai se reunirem a Lílian e Sirius à mesa da Grifinória. Por fim, quando restavam apenas dez estudantes a serem selecionados, a Profª. McGonagall chamou Snape.

Harry acompanhou-o ao banquinho, viu-o colocar o chapéu na cabeça. _"Sonserina!"_, anunciou o Chapéu Seletor. E Severus Snape andou para o lado oposto do salão, longe de Lílian, onde os alunos da Casa o aplaudiam e Lúcio Malfoy, com um crachá de monitor brilhando no peito, deu-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas quando Snape se sentou ao seu lado...

E a cena mudou...

Lílian e Snape atravessavam o pátio do castelo, discutindo abertamente. Harry se apressou a alcançá-los e escutar. Quando chegou perto, percebeu o quanto ambos haviam crescido: alguns anos pareciam ter transcorrido desde a seleção.

—... pensei que fôssemos amigos? — reclamava Snape — Grandes amigos?

— Somos, Sev, mas não gosto de um pessoal com quem você anda! Desculpe, mas detesto Avery e Mulciber! Mulciber! O que vê nele, Sev? Me dá arrepios! Você sabe o que ele tentou fazer com a Maria Macdonald outro dia?

Lílian chegou a uma pilastra e se encostou, com os olhos erguidos para o rosto magro e macilento.

— Aquilo não foi nada. Foi uma brincadeira, só isso...

— Foi Magia das Trevas, e se você acha que isso é brincadeira...

— E aquelas coisas que Potter e os amigos dele aprontam? — retrucou Snape. Seu rosto corou ao dizer isso, aparentemente incapaz de refrear o seu rancor.

— E onde é que o Potter entra nisso? — perguntou Lílian.

— Eles saem escondidos à noite. Tem alguma coisa esquisita naquele Lupin. Aonde é que ele sempre vai?

— Ele é doente. Dizem que é doente.

— Todo mês na lua cheia?

— Conheço a sua teoria — replicou Lílian, e seu tom era frio — Afinal, por que você é tão obcecado por eles? Por que se importa com o que eles fazem à noite?

— Só estou tentando lhe mostrar que eles não são tão maravilhosos quanto todo o mundo parece pensar.

A intensidade do seu olhar a fez corar.

— Mas eles não usam Magia das Trevas. — Lílian baixou a voz — E você está sendo realmente ingrato. Me contaram o que aconteceu outra noite. Você estava bisbilhotando naquele túnel do Salgueiro Lutador e Tiago Potter salvou você de sei lá o que tem lá embaixo...

O rosto de Snape se contorceu e ele engrolou:

— Salvou? Salvou? Você acha que ele estava bancando o herói? Ele estava salvando o próprio pescoço e o dos amigos também! Você não vai... eu não vou deixar você...

— Me deixar? Me deixar?

Os vivos olhos verdes de Lílian se estreitaram.

Snape retrocedeu na mesma hora.

— Eu não quis dizer... só não quero ver você fazer papel de boba... ele gosta de você, Tiago Potter gosta de você! — as palavras davam a impressão de serem arrancadas dele contra sua vontade — E ele não é... todo o mundo acha... grande herói de quadribol...

A amargura e a antipatia que Snape sentia deixavam-no incoerente, e as sobrancelhas de Lílian subiam sem parar em sua testa.

— Eu sei que Tiago Potter é um biltre arrogante — disse ela, cortando Snape — Não preciso que você me diga. Mas a ideia que Mulciber e Avery fazem do que seja brincadeira é simplesmente maligna. Maligna, Sev. Não entendo como você pode ser amigo deles.

Harry duvidava que Snape tivesse sequer escutado as críticas de Lílian a Mulciber e Avery. No momento em que ela insultara Tiago Potter, todo o seu corpo se descontraiu, e, quando se separaram, havia uma nova leveza no andar de Snape...

E a cena se dissolveu...

De novo, Harry observou Snape deixar o salão principal, após prestar o exame de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para obtenção do N.O.M., sair do castelo sem destino e, distraído, parar perto da bétula onde Tiago, Sirius, Lupin e Pettigrew estavam sentados juntos. Desta vez, porém, Harry guardou distância, porque sabia o que tinha acontecido depois que Tiago pendurou Severus no ar para atormentá-lo; sabia o que tinha sido feito e dito, e não lhe daria prazer algum tornar a assistir. Ele viu quando Lílian se reuniu ao grupo e saiu em defesa de Snape. A distância, ouviu o grito de Snape para ela em sua fúria e humilhação, a palavra imperdoável: _"Sangue-Ruim"._

A cena mudou...

— Me desculpe.

— Não estou interessada.

— Me desculpe!

— Poupe seu fôlego.

Era noite. Lílian, de robe, estava parada de braços cruzados diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda, à entrada da Torre de Grifinória.

— Eu só saí porque Maria me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui.

— Estava. Teria feito isso. Nunca quis chamar você de Sangue-Ruim, simplesmente me...

— Escapou? — não havia piedade na voz de Lílian — É tarde demais. Há anos dou desculpas para o que você faz. Nenhum dos meus amigos consegue entender sequer por que falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais da Morte: está vendo, você nem nega! Nem nega que é isso que vocês pretendem ser! Você mal pode esperar para se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?

Ele abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la sem falar.

— Não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu.

— Não... escute, eu não quis...

—... me chamar de Sangue-Ruim? Mas você chama de Sangue-Ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Severus. Por que eu seria diferente?

Ele se debateu, prestes a responder, mas, com um olhar de desprezo, Lílian lhe deu as costas e atravessou o buraco do retrato...

O corredor se dissolveu, e a cena seguinte demorou um pouquinho a se formar: Harry teve a impressão de estar sobrevoando formas e cores mutantes até que o cenário se solidificou e ele se viu parado no escuro, no cume de um morro, abandonado e frio, o vento assoviando entre os galhos de umas poucas árvores desfolhadas.

O Snape adulto arfava, virava-se no mesmo lugar, a mão apertando com força a varinha, esperando alguma coisa ou alguém... seu medo contagiou Harry, embora o garoto soubesse que não podia ser atingido, e ele espiou por cima do ombro, imaginando o que Snape estaria aguardando...

Então, um feixe denteado de ofuscante luz branca cortou o ar: Harry pensou em raio, mas Snape caíra de joelhos e sua varinha voara da mão.

— Não me mate!

— Não era a minha intenção.

Qualquer aviso da aparatação de Dumbledore fora abafado pelo ruído do vento passando pelos galhos. Ele surgiu diante de Snape com as vestes drapejando contra o corpo e o rosto iluminado de baixo para cima pela varinha.

— Então, Severus? Qual é a mensagem que Lord Voldemort tem para mim?

— Não... nenhuma mensagem, estou aqui por conta própria!

Snape torcia as mãos: parecia meio demente, com os cabelos negros desgrenhados voando em torno da cabeça.

— Eu... eu venho com um alerta... não, um pedido... por favor...

Dumbledore fez um gesto com a varinha. Embora as folhas e ramos ainda se agitassem no ar da noite ao redor, fez-se silêncio no lugar em que ele e Snape se defrontavam.

— Que pedido poderia um Comensal da Morte fazer a mim?

— A... a profecia... o vaticínio... Trelawney...

— Ah, sim. Quanto daquilo você relatou a Lord Voldemort?

— Tudo... tudo que ouvi! — respondeu Snape — É por isso... é por esta razão... que ele julga que se refere a Lílian Evans!

— A profecia não se referia a uma mulher. Mencionava um menino nascido no fim de Julho...

— O senhor sabe o que quero dizer! Ele acha que se refere ao filho dela, ele vai matá-la... matar a todos...

— Se ela significa tanto para você — disse Dumbledore — Certamente Lord Voldemort irá poupá-la, não? Você não poderia pedir a ele misericórdia para a mãe em troca do filho?

— Pedi... pedi a ele...

— Você me dá nojo — disse Dumbledore, e Harry nunca ouvira tanto desprezo em sua voz.

Snape pareceu se encolher um pouco.

— Você não se importa, então, com as mortes do marido e do filho dela? Eles podem morrer desde que você tenha o que quer?

Snape não disse nada, apenas ergueu os olhos para Dumbledore.

— Esconda-os todos, então — falou rouco — Mantenha _ela_... eles... em segurança. Por favor.

— E o que me dará em troca, Severus?

— Em... troca? — Snape olhou boquiaberto para Dumbledore, e Harry esperou que ele protestasse, mas, passado um longo momento, ele respondeu — O que quiser.

O cume do morro desapareceu e Harry se viu parado no gabinete de Dumbledore, e alguma coisa produzia um ruído terrível como o de um animal ferido. Snape estava dobrado para frente em uma cadeira e Dumbledore contemplava-o do alto, com um ar inflexível. Após alguns momentos, Snape ergueu o rosto, e parecia um homem que tivesse vivido cem anos de privações desde que deixara o cume do morro.

— Pensei... que o senhor fosse... mantê-la... segura...

— Ela e Tiago depositaram sua fé na pessoa errada — disse Dumbledore — Muito semelhante a você, Severus. Você não tinha a esperança de que Lord Voldemort fosse poupá-la?

A respiração de Snape era ansiosa.

— O filho dela sobreviveu — ressalvou Dumbledore.

Com um brusco e quase imperceptível aceno da cabeça, Snape pareceu espantar uma mosca irritante.

— O filho sobreviveu. Tem os olhos dela, exatamente os mesmos. Você certamente se lembra da forma e da cor dos olhos de Lílian Evans, não?

— NÃO! — berrou Snape — Se foi... Morreu...

— Isto é remorso, Severus?

— Eu gostaria... gostaria que eu é que estivesse morto...

— E que utilidade isso teria para alguém? — perguntou Dumbledore, friamente — Se você amou Lílian Evans, se você a amou verdadeiramente, então o seu caminho futuro é cristalino.

Snape parecia espiar através de uma névoa de dor, e as palavras de Dumbledore levaram um longo tempo para alcançá-lo.

— Como... como assim?

— Você sabe como e por que ela morreu. Empenhe-se para que não tenha sido em vão. Ajude-me a proteger o filho de Lílian.

— Ele não precisa de proteção. O Lorde das Trevas se foi...

—... o Lorde das Trevas retornará, e Harry correrá um perigo terrível quando isso ocorrer.

Fez-se uma longa pausa e lentamente Snape recuperou o controle, normalizou sua respiração. Por fim, disse:

— Muito bem. Muito bem. Mas jamais, jamais revele isso, Dumbledore! Isto deve ficar entre nós! Jure! Não posso suportar... particularmente o filho de Potter... quero sua palavra!

— Dou a minha palavra, Severo, de que jamais revelarei o que você tem de melhor — Dumbledore suspirou, olhando para o rosto feroz e angustiado de Snape — Se você insiste...

O gabinete se dissolveu, mas reapareceu instantaneamente. Snape andava de um lado para outro diante de Dumbledore.

—... medíocre, arrogante como o pai, deliberadamente indisciplinado, encantado com a fama, exibido e impertinente...

— Você vê o que espera ver, Severus — disse Dumbledore, sem erguer os olhos do exemplar de _Transfiguração Hoje_ — Outros professores me informam que o garoto é modesto, amável e tem algum talento. Pessoalmente, eu o acho uma criança cativante.

Dumbledore virou uma página e disse sem erguer os olhos:

— Vigie Quirrell, por favor.

Um redemoinho de cor, e em seguida tudo escureceu, e Snape e Dumbledore estavam parados a certa distância no Saguão de Entrada, enquanto os retardatários do baile de Natal passavam a caminho do dormitório.

— Então? — murmurou Dumbledore.

— A Marca de Karkaroff está escurecendo também. Ele está em pânico, receia uma retaliação, você sabe o quanto ele ajudou o Ministério depois da queda do Lorde das Trevas — Snape olhou de esguelha para o perfil de nariz-torto de Dumbledore — Karkaroff pretende fugir se a Marca arder.

— É mesmo? — exclamou Dumbledore em voz baixa, no momento em que Fleur Delacour e Roger Davies entravam do jardim às risadinhas — E você está tentado se juntar a ele?

— Não — disse Snape, seus olhos negros acompanhando os dois alunos que se retiravam — Não sou tão covarde.

— Não — concordou Dumbledore — Você é um homem bem mais corajoso do que Karkaroff. Sabe, às vezes penso que fazemos a Seleção cedo demais...

Dumbledore se afastou, deixando Snape com um ar espantado...

E, mais uma vez, Harry se viu no gabinete do diretor. Era noite e Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira-trono, à escrivaninha, com o corpo meio caído para um lado, aparentemente semiconsciente. Sua mão direita pendia do braço, escura e queimada. Snape murmurava encantamentos, apontando a varinha para o seu pulso, ao mesmo tempo em que, com a mão esquerda, inclinava uma taça cheia com uma densa poção dourada para a garganta de Dumbledore. Passados alguns momentos, as pálpebras dele mexeram e se abriram.

— Por quê? — perguntou Snape, sem preâmbulo — Por que você pôs esse anel no dedo? Ele tem um feitiço, certamente você percebeu isso. Por que tocou nele?

O anel de Servolo Gaunt estava sobre a mesa diante de Dumbledore. Estava rachado, e, a Espada de Gryffindor, ao lado da joia. Dumbledore fez uma careta.

— Fui... um tolo. Aflitivamente tentado...

— Tentado pelo quê?

Dumbledore não respondeu.

— É um milagre que tenha conseguido voltar a Hogwarts!

Havia fúria no tom de Snape.

— Esse anel carregava um feitiço de extraordinário poder, paralisá-lo é o máximo que podemos ter esperança de conseguir, por ora, restringi o feitiço a uma das mãos...

Dumbledore ergueu a mão enegrecida e inútil, examinou-a com a expressão de uma pessoa a quem mostrassem uma interessante curiosidade.

— Você cuidou muito bem de mim, Severus. Quanto tempo acha que me resta?

O tom de Dumbledore era coloquial, poderia estar perguntando qual era a previsão da meteorologia. Snape hesitou e então respondeu:

— Não sei dizer. Talvez um ano. Não há como paralisar um feitiço desses definitivamente. No fim, ele irá se espalhar, é o tipo de feitiço que se fortalece com o tempo.

Dumbledore sorriu. A notícia de que tinha menos de um ano de vida lhe pareceu de pequena ou nenhuma consequência.

— Tenho a sorte, a extrema sorte, de contar com você, Severo.

— Se tivesse mandado me chamar um pouco mais cedo, eu talvez tivesse podido fazer mais, ganhar mais tempo para você! — disse Snape, indignado. Ele olhou para o anel partido e a espada — Você achou que partindo o anel pudesse romper o feitiço?

— Algo parecido... sem dúvida eu estava delirando... — respondeu Dumbledore. Com esforço ele se aprumou na cadeira — Bem, realmente isso torna as questões mais objetivas.

Snape pareceu extremamente espantado.

Dumbledore sorriu.

— Estou me referindo ao plano que Lord Voldemort está tecendo a meu respeito. O plano de mandar o coitado do menino Malfoy me liquidar.

Snape sentou-se na cadeira que Harry tantas vezes ocupara em frente à mesa de Dumbledore. O garoto percebeu que ele queria acrescentar mais alguma coisa a respeito da mão amaldiçoada de Dumbledore, mas o diretor ergueu-a em uma cortês recusa de continuar a discutir o assunto. Amarrando a cara, Snape comentou:

— O Lorde das Trevas não espera que Draco seja bem-sucedido. Isto é apenas um castigo pelos recentes malogros de Lúcio. Uma tortura lenta para os pais de Draco, que o observam fracassar e pagar o preço.

— Em suma, o menino foi sentenciado à morte com tanta certeza quanto eu — disse Dumbledore — Agora, eu diria que o sucessor natural para esse serviço, se Draco não tiver êxito, será você, não?

Houve uma breve pausa.

— Esse, acho, é o plano do Lorde das Trevas.

— Lord Voldemort prevê um momento em futuro próximo em que não precisará ter um espião em Hogwarts?

— Ele acredita que a escola logo estará nas mãos dele, sim.

— E se realmente cair nas mãos dele — disse Dumbledore, quase como um aparte — Tenho a sua palavra de que fará tudo em seu poder para proteger os estudantes de Hogwarts?

Snape assentiu formalmente.

— Ótimo. Agora então, sua prioridade será descobrir o que Draco está fazendo. Um adolescente amedrontado é um perigo para os outros e para si mesmo. Ofereça-se para ajudá-lo e orientá-lo, ele deve aceitar, ele gosta de você...

—... menos, desde que o pai caiu em desgraça. Draco me culpa, acha que usurpei a posição de Lúcio.

— Ainda assim, tente. Estou menos preocupado comigo do que com as vítimas acidentais dos planos que possam ocorrer ao menino. Em última hipótese, é claro, há apenas uma coisa a fazer se você quiser salvá-lo da ira de Lord Voldemort.

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas e seu tom foi sardônico quando perguntou:

— Você está pretendendo deixar que Draco o mate?

— Certamente que não. _Você_ deverá me matar.

Houve um longo silêncio, quebrado apenas por estranhos cliques. Fawkes, a fênix, estava roendo um pedaço de osso de siba.

— Quer que eu faça isso agora? — perguntou Snape, a voz carregada de ironia — Ou gostaria de ter alguns momentos para compor um epitáfio?

— Ah, ainda não — respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo — Acho que a oportunidade se apresentará no devido tempo. Considerando o que aconteceu esta noite — ele indicou a mão murcha — Podemos ter certeza de que isso ocorrerá dentro de um ano.

— Se você não se importa de morrer — disse Snape, com aspereza — Então por que não deixa Draco fazer isso?

— A alma daquele menino ainda não está totalmente comprometida — contestou Dumbledore — Eu não permitiria que se rompesse por minha causa.

— E a minha alma, Dumbledore? A minha?

— Somente você é capaz de saber se prejudicará sua alma ajudar um velho a evitar a dor e a humilhação — replicou Dumbledore — Peço a você um único e grande favor, Severus, porque a morte está vindo me buscar tão certo quanto os _Chudley Cannons_ terminarão este ano em último lugar. Confesso que prefiro uma saída rápida e indolor à opção demorada e suja que terei se, por exemplo, Greyback estiver envolvido, ouvi dizer que Voldemort o recrutou. Ou se for a cara Belatriz, que gosta de brincar com a comida antes de comê-la.

Seu tom era leve, mas seus olhos azuis perfuravam Snape como tão frequentemente perfuravam Harry, como se ele pudesse ver a alma que discutiam. Por fim, Snape fez um breve aceno com a cabeça.

Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito.

— Obrigado, Severus...

O gabinete desapareceu, e agora Snape e Dumbledore estavam caminhando juntos nos jardins desertos do castelo ao crepúsculo.

— Que é que você está fazendo com Potter, todas essas noites em que se trancam no gabinete? — perguntou Snape, abruptamente.

Dumbledore tinha o ar abatido.

— Por quê? Você está tentando lhe dar mais detenções, Severus? Logo o menino passará mais tempo em detenções do que fora delas.

— Ele é o pai sem tirar nem pôr...

— Na aparência, talvez, mas, em sua natureza profunda, ele parece muito mais com a mãe. Gasto tempo com Harry porque tenho coisas a conversar com ele, informações que preciso lhe passar antes que seja tarde demais.

— Informações — respondeu Snape — Você as confia a ele... não as confia a mim.

— Não é uma questão de confiança. Tenho, como ambos sabemos, um tempo limitado. É essencial que eu dê ao menino informações suficientes para ele fazer o que precisa ser feito.

— E não posso receber as mesmas informações?

— Prefiro não guardar todos os meus segredos em uma única cesta, particularmente uma cesta que passa tanto tempo pendurada no braço de Lord Voldemort.

— O que faço cumprindo suas ordens!

— E faz isso extremamente bem. Não pense que subestimo o constante perigo em que se coloca, Severus. Dar a Voldemort informações que pareçam valiosas, negando-lhe o essencial, é um serviço que eu não confiaria a ninguém exceto você.

— Contudo, você faz muito mais confidências a um garoto que é incapaz de Oclumência, cuja magia é medíocre e que tem uma ligação direta com a mente do Lorde das Trevas!

— Voldemort teme essa ligação. Não faz muito tempo, ele provou um pouquinho do que realmente significa partilhar a mente de Harry. Foi uma dor que ele jamais experimentara na vida. Não tentará possuir Harry outra vez, tenho certeza. Não da mesma forma.

— Não estou entendendo.

— A alma de Lord Voldemort, mutilada como está, não suporta o contato com uma mente como a de Harry. É como o contato de uma língua com o aço congelado, como a carne do corpo em chamas...

— Almas? Estamos falando de mentes!

— No caso de Harry e Lord Voldemort, falar em uma é falar da outra.

Dumbledore olhou ao redor para se certificar de que se encontravam realmente sozinhos. Agora estavam muito próximos da Floresta Proibida, mas não havia sinal de ninguém na vizinhança.

— Depois que me matar, Severus...

— Você se recusa a me contar tudo, no entanto espera de mim esse pequeno serviço! — rosnou Snape, e uma fúria real inflamou o seu rosto magro — Você presume muita coisa, Dumbledore! Talvez eu tenha mudado de ideia!

— Você me deu a sua palavra, Severus. E, já que estamos falando em serviços, você está em falta comigo, pensei que tivesse concordado em vigiar o nosso jovem amigo da Sonserina?

Snape não escondia a raiva, a rebeldia. Dumbledore suspirou.

— Venha ao meu gabinete hoje à noite, Severo, às onze, e você não se queixará de que não tenho confiança em você.

Tinham voltado ao gabinete de Dumbledore, as janelas escuras, e Fawkes estava tão silenciosa quanto Snape imóvel na cadeira, e o diretor andava em volta dele, falando.

— Harry não pode saber, não até o último momento, não até que seja necessário, do contrário como poderia ter a força para fazer o que deve ser feito?

— Mas o que deve fazer?

— Isto é entre mim e Harry. Agora escute bem, Severus. Virá um tempo... depois da minha morte... não discuta, não interrompa! Virá um tempo em que Lord Voldemort temerá pela vida da cobra dele.

— Por Nagini? — Snape pareceu admirado.

— Exatamente. Quando chegar o momento em que Lord Voldemort parar de mandar a cobra cumprir os seus mandados, e a mantiver segura ao seu lado, sob proteção mágica, então, acho, não haverá perigo em contar a Harry.

— Contar o quê?

Dumbledore inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

— Conte-lhe que na noite em que Lord Voldemort tentou matá-lo, quando Lílian pôs a própria vida entre os dois como um escudo, a Maldição da Morte ricocheteou em Lord Voldemort, e um fragmento da alma dele irrompeu do todo e se prendeu à única alma sobrevivente na casa que desabava. Parte de Lord Voldemort _vive_ em Harry, e é esta parte que lhe dá tanto a capacidade de falar com cobras quanto uma ligação com a mente de Lord Voldemort que ele jamais entendeu. E enquanto esse fragmento de alma, de que Voldemort não sentiu falta, permanecer preso e protegido por Harry, Lord Voldemort não poderá morrer.

Harry teve a sensação de estar observando os dois homens do fim de um longo túnel, tão distantes estavam dele, as vozes ecoando estranhamente em seus ouvidos.

— Então o garoto... o garoto deve _morrer_? — perguntou Snape, muito calmo.

— E é Voldemort quem deve matá-lo, Severus. Isto é essencial.

Seguiu-se outro longo silêncio. Então Snape falou:

— Pensei... todos esses anos... que nós o protegíamos por causa dela. De Lílian.

— Nós o protegíamos porque era essencial que fosse ensinado, criado e pudesse experimentar a própria força — explicou Dumbledore, com os olhos ainda fechados — Nesse meio tempo, a ligação entre os dois foi crescendo, um crescimento parasitário: às vezes penso que Harry suspeita disso. Se bem o conheço, tomará providências para que, ao sair ao encontro da morte, isto represente, verdadeiramente, o fim de Voldemort.

Dumbledore reabriu os olhos.

Snape estava horrorizado.

— Você o manteve vivo para que pudesse morrer na hora certa?

— Não fique chocado, Severus. Quantos homens e mulheres você viu morrer?

— Ultimamente apenas os que não pude salvar.

Ele se levantou.

— Você me _usou_.

— Em que sentido?

— Espionei por você, menti por você, corri risco mortal por você. Supostamente tudo para manter o filho de Lílian Potter vivo. Agora você me diz que o esteve criando como um porco para o abate...

— Ora, isso é comovente, Severus — exclamou Dumbledore, sério — Você acabou se afeiçoando ao menino, afinal?

— A ele? — gritou Snape — _Expecto Patronum!_

Da ponta de sua varinha irrompeu a corça prateada: ela pousou, correu pelo soalho do gabinete e saiu voando pela janela. Dumbledore observou-a se afastando pelos ares e, quando seu brilho prateado se dissipou, ele se dirigiu a Snape e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

— Depois de todo esse tempo?

— _Sempre_ — respondeu Snape.

E a cena mudou.

Agora Harry via Snape conversando com o retrato de Dumbledore atrás da escrivaninha.

— Você terá de informar a Voldemort a data certa da partida de Harry da casa dos tios — recomendou Dumbledore — Se não fizer isso, levantará suspeitas, uma vez que Voldemort o julga bem informado. Entretanto, você precisa plantar a ideia dos chamarizes: acho que isso deverá garantir a segurança de Harry. Tente confundir Mundungo Fletcher. E, Severo, se você for obrigado a tomar parte na perseguição, assegure-se de representar a sua parte convincentemente... estou contando com você para continuar nas boas graças de Lord Voldemort o maior tempo possível, ou Hogwarts ficará à mercê dos Carrow...

Agora Snape estava face a face com Mundungo em uma taberna desconhecida, o rosto deste parecendo curiosamente inexpressivo, Snape franzindo a testa concentrado.

— Você irá sugerir à Ordem da Fênix — murmurou Snape — Que use chamarizes. Poção Polissuco. Potters idênticos. É a única coisa que poderia dar resultado. Você esquecerá que lhe sugeri isso. Apresentará a ideia como sua. Entendeu?

— Entendi — murmurou Mundungo, seus olhos desfocados...

Agora Harry estava voando emparelhado com a vassoura de Snape, através da noite escura e desanuviada: o professor ia acompanhado por outros Comensais da Morte encapuzados, e à sua frente estavam Lupin e Harry que era na realidade Jorge... um Comensal passou a frente de Snape e apontou a varinha diretamente para as costas de Lupin...

— _Sectumsempra!_ — gritou Snape.

O feitiço que visava a mão do Comensal da Morte, no entanto, errou o alvo e atingiu Jorge...

No momento seguinte, Snape se achava ajoelhado no antigo quarto de Sirius. As lágrimas escorriam da ponta do seu nariz curvo ao ler a carta de Lílian. A segunda página tinha apenas algumas palavras:

_... pudesse ter sido amigo de Gerardo Grindelwald. Pessoalmente, acho que ela está começando a caducar!_

_Afetuosamente,_

_Lílian_

Snape removeu a página que continha a assinatura de Lílian e o seu afeto e guardou-a no bolso interno das vestes. Em seguida, rasgou ao meio a foto que segurava, para poder guardar a metade em que Lílian ria, e atirou a outra com Tiago e Harry no chão, sob a cômoda...

E agora Snape estava mais uma vez no gabinete do diretor e Fineus Nigellus voltava correndo para o seu quadro.

— Diretor! Eles estão acampando na Floresta do Deão! A Sangue-Ruim...

— Não use essa palavra!

—... que seja, a garota Granger mencionou o lugar quando abriu a bolsa e eu a ouvi!

— Muito bom. Ótimo! — exclamou o retrato de Dumbledore atrás da cadeira do diretor — Agora, Severo, a espada! Não esqueça que deve ser apanhada sob condições de necessidade e coragem, e ele não pode saber quem a está entregando! Se Voldemort puder ler a mente de Harry e vir você ajudando-o...

— Eu sei — respondeu Snape, secamente.

Aproximou-se, então, do retrato de Dumbledore e afastou-o para um lado. O quadro girou para frente, revelando uma cavidade oculta, da qual ele tirou a Espada de Gryffindor.

— E você vai continuar a não explicar por que é tão importante dar a Potter a espada? — indagou Snape, vestindo uma capa de viagem por cima das vestes.

— Vou, acho que vou — respondeu o retrato de Dumbledore — Ele saberá o que fazer com ela. E, Severus, tenha muito cuidado, os garotos podem não reagir bem à sua presença depois do acidente com Jorge Weasley...

A porta, Snape se virou.

— Não se preocupe, Dumbledore — disse tranquilo — Tenho um plano...

E, dizendo isso, saiu do gabinete.

Harry ergueu a cabeça da Penseira, e momentos depois estava deitado no piso acarpetado exatamente na mesma sala: Snape poderia ter acabado de fechar a porta.

=hp=ss=hp=ss=hp=ss=hp

Naquele momento Harry sabia o que devia fazer, estava na hora de simplesmente acabar com aquela guerra de uma vez por todas. Saiu do gabinete do diretor rumo a floresta proibida. Desviou de alunos que corriam fugindo de comensais da morte.

Assim que chegou na floresta proibida Harry respirou fundo, estava finalmente enfrentando o seu destino, conversou com os espíritos de seus pai e de Sirius. E então finalmente entrou mais a fundo na floresta.

Voldemort viu Harry se aproximando. Hagrid gritou de onde estava preso. Harry olhou todos antes de finalmente olhar o assassino de seus pais. Narcisa Malfoy estava com medo do que aconteceria ali, precisava saber do paradeiro de seu filho, mas sabia que ele poderia estar com o padrinho. E então veio a voz do Lord.

-Avada kedavra!

Harry caiu duro no chão, mas não totalmente morto, sua verdadeira alma se reencaixava, ninguém percebeu um fio negro saindo de Harry, já que começaram a comemorar a vitória de Voldemort, mas Narcisa e Hagrid foram os únicos que viram aquela linha preta sumindo. Por precaução Narcisa decidiu ver se estava realmente morto agachou tapando a cabeça de Harry e vendo sua respiração, falou baixinho com ele e soube então onde estaria Draco naquele momento.

Voldemort aumentou sua voz com a varinha fazendo com que todos em Hogwarts soubesse que ele era o vitorioso daquela guerra. Logo eles foram para a entrada do castelo onde a maioria dos alunos estavam, uns ajudando aos outros. E então viram Voldemort, Hagrid atrás carregando Harry.

De repente Harry já não estava mais no colo do gigante.

−Protego! − gritou Harry, e o feitiço protetor se expandiu no meio do salão, Voldemort olhou fixamente para a fonte do feitiço quando Harry finalmente retirou a capa de invisibilidade.

O grito de choque, de prazer, os gritos de todos: "Harry!ELE ESTÁ VIVO!" eram imensos. A multidão estava com medo, e o silencio caiu bruta e completamente, enquanto Voldemort e Harry olhavam um para o outro, e começaram, no mesmo momento, a circular um ao outro.

− Eu não quero que mais ninguém me ajude, − Harry disse em voz alta, e no silêncio total sua voz foi levada como o barulho de tambores. − Tem que ser desse jeito. Tem que ser eu. − Voldemort assobiou.

− Potter não quer dizer isso, − ele disse, seus olhos vermelhos bem abertos. − É assim que isso funciona, não é mesmo? Quem você vai usar como escudo hoje, Potter?

− Ninguém, − disse Harry de forma simples. − Não existem mais Horcruxes. É apenas você e eu. Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, e um de nós está prestes a ir embora para sempre...

− Um de nós? − zombou Voldemort, com todo o seu corpo confiante e seus olhos vermelhos encarando, a cobra estava para atacar. − Você acha que será você, não é mesmo. O menino que sobreviveu por acidente, e porque Dumbledore estava puxando suas cordinhas?

− Acidente, foi quando, minha mãe morreu para me salvar? − perguntou Harry. Ainda haviam sombras se movimentando, os dois, em um perfeito circulo, mantendo a mesma distancia um do outro, e para Harry não existia nenhum rosto a não ser o de Voldemort. −Acidente, quando eu decidi lutar no cemitério? Acidentalmente, que eu não me defendi essa noite, e ainda sobrevivi, e voltei para lutar novamente?

−Acidentes! − gritou Voldemort, mas ainda sim ele não acertou, e a multidão estava paralisada como se estivessem petrificados, e de todas as pessoas que haviam na Hall, ninguém parecia respirar a não ser os dois. − Acidente, chance e o fato que você se encolheu e choramingou atrás de grandes homens e mulheres, e me permitiu te matar!

− Você não irá matar mais ninguém está noite, - disse Harry enquanto eles circulavam, e se encaravam um nos olhos do outro, verde no vermelho." Você não será capaz de matar mais ninguém. Você não entende? Eu estava pronto pra morrer, pra te impedir de machucar essas pessoas-

− Mas você não o fez!

−Eu penso que sim e foi o que fiz. Fiz o que minha mãe fez. Eles estão protegidos de você. Não notou que nenhum de seus feitiços os acertou? Você não pode torturá-los. Você não aprendeu com os seus erros, Riddle, aprendeu?

− Você me desafia?

− Sim eu te desafio - disse Harry. - Eu sei de coisas que você não sabe, Tom Riddle. Eu sei montes de coisas que você não sabe! Quer ouvir mais, antes de cometer outro grande erro?

Voldemort não falou, andou em círculos, e Harry sabia que ele estava temporariamente na mesmice de sempre, preso a menor possibilidade que Harry tinha em saber um segredo final...

− É o amor de novo? − disse Voldemort, sua cara de cobra zombando. − Solução favorita do Dumbledore, amor, o que pode vencer a morte, acho que o amor não parou sua falha na torre parecendo um boneco de cera? Amor, que não me impediu de matar sua mãe sangue-ruim como uma pedra, Potter - e ninguém, parece que ama você o suficiente para entrar na frente do meu feitiço e parar meu feitiço. Então o que irá parar sua morte quando eu lançá-lo?

−Só uma coisa - disse Harry circulando junto ao outro, seguro por nada mais que pelo último segredo.

− Não será o amor que salvará você agora. − disse Voldemort − você deve acreditar que sabe magias que eu não sei, ou tem uma arma mais poderosa que a minha?

− Eu acredito em ambos − disse Harry, e ele viu um choque passar no rosto de cobra, pensando que ele estava se dissipando instantaneamente, Voldemort voltou a si, e o som mais do que medo, insanidade e humor, ecoou no Hall silencioso.

− Você acha que sabe mais magias do que eu? - ele disse. - Do que o Lorde Voldemort, que fez magias que Dumbledore nunca sonhou em fazer?

− Ah, ele sonhou com isso. - disse Harry - Mas ele sabia mais do que você, sabia o suficiente para não fazer o que você fez.

− Fraco, você quer dizer! − gritou Voldemort. −Muito fraco para se atrever, muito fraco para pegar o que podia ter sido dele, o que será meu!

−Não, ele era mais esperto que você, −disse Harry, −um bruxo melhor, um homem melhor.

− Fui eu que ordenei a morte de Dumbledore!

−Você pensou que fez isso, − disse Harry, −mas você está enganado.

Pela primeira vez, a multidão se movimentou enquanto as cem pessoas envolta das paredes respiravam como um.

− Dumbledore está morto! − Voldemort gritou para Harry −ele está em tumulo de mármore nas terras desse castelo, eu vi, Potter, e ele não irá retornar! − Sim, Dumbledore está morto, −disse Harry. −Snape era a favor Dumbledore desde o momento em que você começou a caçar a minha mãe. E você nunca percebeu, porque era um a coisa que você não podia entender. Você nunca viu, Snape lançar um Patrono, viu, Riddle?

Voldemort não respondeu. Eles continuaram em circulo como lobos prestes a rasgar outro ao meio.

−O patrono de Snape era uma corça, − disse Harry, −o mesmo que o da minha mãe, porque ele a amou por praticamente toda sua vida, desde que eles eram crianças. Você deveria ter percebido, − ele disse enquanto ele via as narinas de Voldemort se alargarem, −ele pediu para você poupar a vida dela, não pediu?

−Ele a desejava, isso era tudo, −zombou Voldemort, −mas quando ela se foi, ele concordou que haveria outra mulher, uma de Puro Sangue, digna para ele –

−É claro que ele lhe disse isso, − disse Harry, −mas ele era o espião de Dumbledore desde o momento que você a ameaçou, e vinha trabalhando contra você desde então! Dumbledore já estava morrendo quando Snape o matou!

−Não importa! − gritou Voldemort, que tinha ouvido todas as palavras com atenção, mas agora deixava escapar uma gargalhada. −Não importa se Snape era meu ou de Dumbledore, ou que patéticos obstáculos eles tentaram colocar no meu caminho! Eu os esmaguei como esmaguei sua mãe, e o suposto grande amor de Snape! Oh, mas tudo faz sentido, Potter, em jeitos que você não entenderia! Dumbledore estava tentando manter a Varinha Mestra longe de mim! Ele pretendia que Snape fosse o verdadeiro mestre da varinha! Mas eu a consegui antes que você, a pequena Varinha Mestra, a Varinha da Morte, a Varinha do Destino é verdadeiramente minha! O último plano de Dumbledore saiu errado, Harry Potter!

−Sim, saiu. − disse Harry. −Você está certo. Mas antes de você tentar me matar, eu aconselho você a pensar sobre o que você fez... pense, e sinta algum remorso, Riddle...

− O que é isso?

De todas as coisas que Harry havia dito para ele, além de qualquer revelação ou insulto, nada havia chocado Voldemort como isso. Harry viu suas pupilas se contraindo, viu a pele em volta dos seus olhos ficando brancas −É a sua última chance, −disse Harry, −é tudo que sobrou pra você... eu não vejo outra forma... seja um homem... tente... tente sentir algum remorso...

− Você se atreve…? − disse Voldemort novamente.

− Sim eu me atrevo, − disse Harry, − porque o último plano de Dumbledore não saiu pela culatra de jeito não. Saiu pela culatra com você Riddle.

As mãos de Voldemort estavam tremendo com a Varinha Mestra, e Harry segurou Draco muito forte. O momento que ele sabia, estava a segundos de distância.

− A varinha ainda não está funcionando direito pra você porque você assassinou a pessoa errada. Severus Snape nunca foi o verdadeiro mestre da Varinha Mestra. Ele nunca derrotou Dumbledore.

− Ele matou…

− Você não estava ouvindo? Snape nunca derrotou Dumbledore! A morte de Dumbledore foi planejada entre eles! Dumbledore pretendia morrer, vitorioso, como o último verdadeiro mestre da varinha! Se tudo tivesse saído como ele havia planejado, o poder da varinha teria morrido com ele. Porque ninguém nunca havia ganhado dele!

-Mas aí Potter, Dumbledore era tão bom que me deu a varinha. - A voz de Voldemort saiu com um quê de malícia. - Eu roubei a varinha no tumulo do último mestre! Eu a removi contra o desejo de seu mestre! Seu Poder é meu!

- Você não ganhou poder, Riddle, Ganhou? Possuir a varinha não é o suficiente! Segurá-la, usá-la, isso realmente não te pertence. Não ouviu ao Olivaras? A varinha escolhe o bruxo... A Varinha Mestra reconheceu um novo mestre antes de Dumbledore morrer, alguém que nunca tocou nela. Um novo mestre removeu a varinha de Dumbledore contra seu desejo, não realizando assim o que ele fez, neste mundo a mais perigosa varinha foi totalmente fiel a ele!

O peito de Voldemort rosnou rapidamente, e Harry pode sentir a maldição vindo, sentindo dentro de si a varinha apontada para seu rosto.

-O verdadeiro mestre da Varinha Mestra era Draco Malfoy

Um branco passou na face de Voldemort por um momento, mas rapidamente sumiu.

-Mas o que isso importa? - ele disse mansamente. - Se você estiver certo, não faz diferença para você ou para mim. Você não tem há varinha de fênix a um tempo: Vamos duelar com habilidades apenas... e depois de eu te matar, passo para Draco Malfoy.

- Mas é tarde demais. - disse Harry. - Você perdeu sua chance. Eu o peguei primeiro. Eu derrotei Draco semanas atrás. Eu tirei a varinha dele.

Harry puxou a varinha de unicórnio, e viu que os olhos de todo mundo no Hall estavam nela.

-Então tudo acaba aqui, não é? - disse Harry - A varinha que está em sua mão sabe que seu ultimo mestre foi desarmado? Porque se ela souber... Eu sou o novo mestre da Varinha Mestra.

Um brilho dourado passou subitamente no céu acima deles e a luz solar ia aparecendo próximo a janela, iluminando todas as faces ao mesmo tempo. Harry ouviu uma voz alta e então também gritou:

- Avada Kedavra!

- Expelliarmus!

Os feitiços se chocaram e então sumiu. Tentaram novamente e então Voldemort estava duro no chão... todos viram ele virar pó, e os comensais que estavam por perto sofreram as piores consequências, uns ficaram com pústulas no rosto e mãos, outros perderam totalmente a cor, suas veias saltavam de seus rostos, prestes a explodir, os mais afastados sentiam suas marcas arderem como brasa, alguns enlouqueceram de dor. Harry olhava a tudo sem poder crer.

=hp=ss=hp=ss=hp

Severus andava no escritório da nova casa de Draco, estava nervoso, precisava saber o que tinha acontecido na guerra, mas sua marca negra começou a arder como na primeira guerra, afastou a manga do braço esquerdo e viu a marca sumir para sempre.

**Nota autor: **

**Decidi escrever uma nova fic, mas pode deixar que ainda escreverei bastante... AMO ESCREVER...**

**Quero reviews ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois: enfim a paz**

Chocado Severus sento na única poltrona que tinha na sala, olhou seu braço novamente não queria que aquilo que fosse não passasse de uma miragem, mas era a mais pura verdade, finalmente Voldemort deixava de existir, deixava de aterrorizar o mundo com seus ideias. Na lareira Draco acabava de sair acompanhado de sua mãe, estava feliz por ter ajudado Potter em alguma coisa.

-Como foi? –perguntou Severus se levantando da poltrona um pouco assustado.

-Como você previu, Potter venceu, estamos totalmente livre dele. –respondeu Narcisa se sentando no sofá estava completamente cansada de toda aquela guerra.

-Astória? –perguntou Draco para o padrinho.

-Esta de cama, não garanto que vá sobreviver, seu filho nasceu saudável. –respondeu Severus apertando o ombro do afilhado, sabia que ele ia sofrer muito cuidando do filho sozinho se Astória chegar a falecer.

-O que exatamente ela tem? –perguntou Narcisa sem entender.

-Pra falar a verdade, ela tem varíola de dragão, sei que essa doença existe cura, mas no caso dela a doença avançou tão rápido que a cura não adiantara de nada nela, ela não tem muito tempo. –respondeu Severus cansado, estava completamente exausto depois de feito o parto dela.

-Voltará a Hogwarts como professor? –perguntou Draco um tanto mortificado com a doença da esposa.

-Eu não sei, eu já cumpri minha missão em Hogwarts. Não pretendo voltar. Não tenho amigos ali, acho que não vale a pena. –respondeu voltando a se sentar, realmente não sabia mais nada a respeito de sua vida, não sabia mais o que fazer.

Draco decidiu naquele momento que ficaria com a esposa, queria passar os últimos momentos da esposa junto dela. Severus viu Draco subir as escadas, suspirou não queria que ele sofresse muito. Logo Narcisa subiu para seu próprio quarto. Naquele momento sozinho Severus decidiu que estava na hora de retomar suas pesquisas, deixaria de lado sua vida de professor e retomaria sua vida de pesquisador, coisa que não devia ter deixado de ser, mas naquele tempos eram outros, aora que não existia mais Voldemort, poderia refazer sua vida em paz.

_\_\_/_/_

Harry estava feliz por ter finalmente eliminado seu algoz, não queria mais saber de guerra. Se juntou a Remus que estava abraçando o corpo sem vida de sua esposa, ele não conseguia entender como tinha sobrevivido a guerra e a espoa não. Harry abraçou o amigo de seu pai, não queria que ele sofresse mais.

-Esta tudo bem. –disse Harry beijando a testa do homem.

-Eu não sei Harry, não sei se conseguirei criar Teddy sem Tonks, nesse momento estou sentindo a falta do sorriso dela, do jeito atrapalhado dela. Ela mudou completamente minha vida. –disse Remus acariciando o rosto frio de Tonks.

-Bem lá no fundo existia pessoa certa pra você, tenho certeza de que a encontrará onde menos espera é só ter fé e confiar em si mesmo, confesso que também sentirei falta dela. –disse Harry arrumando os cabelos emaranhados de Tonks.

Remus sorriu e depositou a esposa na maca e se levantou, estava disposto a recomeçar a vida, mas nunca iria esquecer a mulher que lhe ensinou o valor do amor, não esqueceria as pequenas brigas que teve om ela antes de realmente se casarem, tinha sido feliz nesses momentos e faria de tudo para que Teddy fosse feliz. Contaria para ele todas as aventuras de sua mãe.

Harry sorriu e depositou um beijo na testa de Tonks, queria que ela descansasse em paz onde estivesse que ajudaria Remus a cuidar do afilhado. Ao longe a família Weasley via como Remus Lupin sofria a perda de sua esposa, eles já estavam sofrendo a perda de dois de seus filhos. Ronald Weasley e Ginevra Weasley. Hermione estava ajoelhada acariciando o rosto do amado e com a outra mão ela segurava a mão fia de seu amado contra seu ventre, coisa que não passou despercebida pelo olhar de Molly Weasley.

Minerva subiu no palanque e resolveu dar um recado para os sobreviventes.

-Boa noite amigos, estudantes e familiares, Hogwarts fechara por um ano, para que possamos reconstruí-lo e para que possamos nos reorganizar, sei que muitos de vocês perderam parentes na guerra e quer um momento para se despedir apropriadamente deles. Quero deixar claro que sinto muito pelas perdas, mas não podemos nos deixar de viver por isso, quero que vivam e faça valer a pena o sacrifício de seus entes queridos. Tenho um recado de Dumbledore para vocês estudantes que voltaram a estudar quando reabriremos.

"Ele decidiu que Remus Lupin voltaria para ficar com o cargo de DCAT ate quando ele se cansasse de realmente a dar aulas. Que Severus Snape é inocente de sua morte, pois na noite de sua morte ele já estava morto, quando chegou com Harry Potter em uma de suas missões, a poção que Dumbledore tomou naquela noite foi preparada por Tom Riddle, ou seja Voldemort, a maioria das poções que esse ser criou ao longo de sua estadia como estudante em Hogwarts sempre foi venenos, Voldemort sempre pensou na morte como um todo. Severus Snape foi um agente duplo, mas sempre atuava no lado da luz quando estava entre as trevas, eu desejo que vocês aceitem que ele é o homem mais corajoso que Hogwarts já teve. Dumbledore pede que aceite ele como professor de poções no próximo ano e isso é tudo. –declarou Minerva feliz de dado aquele recado.

Harry abraçou Remus, gostava das aulas dele, apoiaria a decisão dele, mesmo que ele já não quisesse mais trabalhar como professor. Remus sorriu, com aquilo já dava para assumir a responsabilidade do filho, não permitiria que a infância do filho fosse prejudicada. Hermione resolveu que já estava na hora de deixar que o amado partisse, confirmou as suspeitas de Molly a respeito de sua gravidez.

Naquela noite Harry ficou o tempo todo com Remus e Hermione. E então decidiu que queria viajar conhecer um pouco Londres, agora que podia, queria conhecer os lugares que sempre quis. Expos seu desejo para os dois que estavam com ele naquele momento.

-Não poderei te acompanhar Harry. Preciso me cuidar, eu queria ter contado a Rony que ele ia ser pai, mas achei que ele conseguiria sobreviver a guerra. Estou gravida do Rony há quatro meses. –disse Hermione chorando, sentia a dor lhe atacando naquele momento.

Remus abraçou a garota, sabia por experiência o que ela ia passar naquele momento. Harry chorou um pouco, Hermione tinha um pedacinho de Rony dentro dela, amaria aquela criança acima de tudo.

-Estou feliz, mas tão feliz que tenho vontade de gritar para o mundo. Eu ajudarei você a cria-lo Mione. –disse Harry abraçando a amiga com cuidado e carinho. A considerava como uma irmã que nunca teve.

-Mas eu não quero que desista da viagem por minha causa, quero que você se divirta por mim, você mais do que ninguém merece um pouco de paz, merece conhecer tudo o que sempre quis, eu estarei na casa dos meus pais me cuidando. Você também devia ir Remus espairecer um pouco da morte de Tonks, pense em Teddy depois de tudo você já sofreu demais. –disse Hermione acariciando o rosto marcado de Remus e o rosto de Harry.

-Não desistirei da viagem, mas quero que me prometa que vai se cuidar. –pediu Harry beijando o rosto molhado de Hermione

-Também não desistirei, quero que o meu filho tenha tudo o que eu não pude na minha infância, quero que ele seja feliz. –disse Remus feliz.

_\_\

No ministério da magia começava uma eleição para eleger um novo Ministro já que Rufus Scrimgeor tinha perecido por Yalex que também foi eliminado por aurores. Logo no Salão de entrada do Ministério uma grande foto do novo Ministro surgia. Arthur Weasley. Todos sabiam que o homem tinha acabado de perder seus dois filhos menores, decidiram que ele seria o melhor Ministro que o mundo bruxo já teve.

Arthur Weasley pesnava no bem da comunidade acima de tudo e se preocupava ate com os muggles que tinha parentes bruxos, se preocupava com todos em geral.

Arthur recebeu a notificação em Hogwarts quando ajudava a esposa a consolar os filhos mais velhos. E naquele momento ele aceitou mais aquela missão, faria com que todos os bruxos das trevas pagassem caro por ter destruído parte de sua família.

_/_/

Duas semanas depois do enterro de Ronald e Ginevra Weasley. Harry terminava de arrumar sua mala e encolheu e colocou no bolso da jaqueta que usava e logo foi de encontro com Remus que estava dando de mamar ao pequeno Teddy. Logo a mamadeira do menino foi esvaziada com voracidade. Harry sorriu, tinha aprendido muito nessas duas semanas com o afilhado e Remus.

-Estou pronto para a viagem. –disse Harry.

-Certo, vamos esquecer um pouco essa guerra. –respondeu Remus se levantando com cuidado, não queria assustar Teddy que já pegava no sono.

-\-\

A primeira parada da viagem foi no Brasil, Harry tinha curiosidade mórbida por conhecer a capoeira e o samba, mas bem lá no fundo não achou o samba grande coisa, mas adorou a capoeira. Remus sorriu ao ver Harry rindo feliz. Conheceram as ruas do país passaram por Salvador, Recife, Floripa até parar no Rio de Janeiro para vero Cristo Retentor, salvador do mundo. Tiraram muitas fotos magicas, Harry também aproveitou roupas de bebe para Hermione como lembrancinhas. Também passaram por museus de artes, historias de guerras. Visitaram o museu principal de São Paulo, museu de artes magicas.

Harry olhava tudo fascinado, naquele momento agia como um pré adolescente, estava completamente curioso com tudo que estava conhecendo no Brasil. Remus ria completamente feliz, sabia que Harry também estava feliz se divertindo ao conhecer aquele país.

São Paulo foi a ultima parada no país, ali conheceram a escola magica do país a Academia de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria também já era uma faculdade. Remus adorou conhecer a academia, o diretor da escola, ficou feliz em abrir as portas para os heróis da guerra das trevas na grande Grã Bretanha. Alef Murdoc era um grande conhecido de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry quis ir na biblioteca queria fazer umas pesquisas, Remus também queria fazer essas pesquisas, queria ficar informado de certas culturas do Brasil. Pediu pergaminhos emprestado e tinteiro, fez varias anotações. Teddy que ate o momento era um bebe de não mais de seis meses olhava tudo sem entender desde o colo do pai, mas sorria feliz.

-/-/

Em Londres duas semanas antes, Severus estava reorganizando sua mansão, não sabia o que fazer ali, mas oi direto para uma parte da casa, que só ele conhecia, ali abriu uma parte da parede, pegou uma grande caixa preta que estava ali. Dentro existia milhares de anotações que naquele momento ele achou que era melhor juntar tudo direitinho e lançar um ou dois livros.

**Flashback**

_Severus Snape ficou completamente confuso quando voltou para sua mansão e encontrar aurores e o Ministro parado no portão de sua casa e então:_

_-Weasley? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou Snape estático._

_-Absolutamente nada, só vim entregar a sua liberdade e Ordem Merlin Segunda Classe por ter prestados serviços na guerra a favor de Harry Potter. Também queria que você soubesse que eu sou o novo Ministro e também deixar um recado de Minerva, ela lhe espera em Agosto do ano que vem para que volte a assumir o cargo de poções. –respondeu Arthur._

_-Acho que não pretendo voltar a ser professor nunca mais em minha vida, a missão que eu tinha que cumprir eu já cumpri, agora voltarei a minha antiga profissão. –disse Snape um pouco rude, não deixaria que ninguém mais manipulasse sua vida novamente._

_-Terá que falar om o conselho escolar sobre isso. Era só isso que eu tinha para falar, ate mais. –disse Arthur e pediu que os aurores fossem embora._

_-Eu sinto muito pelos seus filhos, eles não mereciam morrer nas mãos de Bellatrix e Dolov…_

_-Harry matou Dolov porque ele tinha matado Rony e a esposa de Lupin. Já Bellatrix, Molly se vingou dela pela morte de nossa única filha e neto, foi um choque eu sei, mas Giny ela realmente saia com alguém depois da separação com Harry, mas obrigado mesmo assim. –interrompeu Arthur, ele não estava afim de lembrar da dor de ter perdido seus filhos mais jovens._

**Fim flashback**

Severus balançou a cabeça, não estava com cabeça para aquilo, mas definitivamente não voltaria a Hogwarts. Mas sabia que teria que ir conversar com o conselho escolar a respeito de suas decisões. Tinha certeza de que acabaria aceitando a voltar.

Com a caixa em mãos Severus saiu daquele corredor, foi para seu escritório particular, arrumar aqueles montes de pergaminhos, foi enumerando as paginas e assim por diante, depois escreveu uma carta para uma editora que ele conhecia, fez uma copia de um daquele monte, o outro ainda tinha que revisar umas coisas, algumas das poções anotadas estavam confusas.

Severus fez um pacote e chamou sua coruja negra como a noite chamado Osiris e pediu que ele entregasse aquele pacote para a editora Bristol. Tinha certeza de que aquele livro seria muito vendido, além de ter varias poções curativas e testadas quando ele era um investigador inominável que participava em alguns casos raros nos hospitais bruxos.

Começou a revisar os outros papeis que tinha na caixa e descobriu algumas anotações inacabadas. Estudou um deles e percebeu que se tratava de uma poção para a maldição cruciatus. Resolveu ler ao ver no topo da folha a palavra "falha na poção" pegou um papel limpo e recomeçou novamente aquela anotação logo descobriu qual era o verdadeiro erro, nunca que os ingredientes faria contatos por serem muitos diferentes.

Decidiu preparar uma nova poção como base daquela em que tinha falha, adicionou um ingrediente totalmente diferente daquele que implicava. Foi para a bancada e de lá só saiu no horário do almoço ao sentir demasiada fome.

-\-\

A nova parada da viagem de Harry foi no E.U.A ali conheceu muitos lugares fascinantes. Teddy já tinha sete meses, sorria bastante quando via o padrinho, tinham visitado a Disney para divertir o pequeno no colo de Remus, Harry tinha novamente comprado lembrancinhas para Hermione. Remus tirava muitas fotos com o pequeno em seu colo.

Conheceram também a escola de Magia Americana. Ali Harry também fez as pesquisas, ele queria estar informado de certas magias e estilos. Um livro de poções lhe chamou a atenção "_poções de cura avançada por Severus Snape"_, Harry tinha lido nos jornais antes da viagem que o homem foi declarado inocente depois da morte de Tom Riddle. Remus viu o livro que Harry tinha em mãos e sorriu, sempre soube que Severus era um homem capacitado, sabia que ele lançaria um livro com muitas descobertas.

-Chocado Harry? –perguntou Remus.

-Sim. Ele lançou um livro muito raro. Espero que ele não seja igual Lockhart. –respondeu Harry folheando o livro.

-Não Harry, Severus nunca gostou de fama. Esse não é seu primeiro livro publicado, ele publicou seu primeiro livro quando ele estava no sétimo ano. Algo como "_criaturas magicas e suas propriedades" _foi um livro que rendeu milhares de informações sobre curas. Foi de lá que ele extraiu uma informação sobre a poção que eu tomo. –respondeu Remus.

-Puxa ele é um homem muito inteligente, queria ter a paciência que ele tem, para ler tantos livros…

-É só ter fé Harry, você também é inteligente só precisa confiar em si mesmo. –disse Remus puxando Harry para um abraço com Teddy.

-/-/

Hermione estava nervosa quando descobriu que estava esperando quadrigêmeos, não conseguia acreditar muito, mas estava feliz, o homem que amava lhe tinha deixado quatro crianças para amar e cuidar. Antes de morte dele, eles tinham conversado e planejava os planos para os futuros filhos. Hermione ria feliz naquele momento sozinha em seu quarto na casa de seus pais. Fazia acompanhamento medico no modo muggle, pois sua mãe queria acompanhar tudinho.

-\-

Hogwarts a cada dia crescia mais na ala leste, onde tinha sofrido mais dano. Minerva estava feliz por a reforma do castelo ir perfeitamente bem ela não via a hora da reforma acabar o que era prevista para o fim de maio. Também estava feliz por os professores aceitarem a voltar para seus antigo postos, o que lhe tinha chocado um pouco foi Snape, ela achava que ele não ia querer voltar para o colégio, ledo engano.

Severus ajudou um pouco na reforma, viu Hagrid transportando um berço e estranhou:

-É para o filho de Remus sei bem que ele já vai completar um ano de idade em abril. –disse Minerva ao ver o olhar dele.

-Certo, ele vai permanecer conosco? –perguntou com desdém.

-Sim, Remus é o único parente vivo do menino, ele herdou a metamorfomagia da mãe, não precisa se preocupar, ele não é nenhum lobinho para que você precise preparar a poção do pai dele. –respondeu.

-É uma criança, eu não daria esse sofrimento a uma criança como o pequeno Lupin. –disse Severus.

-\-\-\

Draco Malfoy não conseguia acreditar que Astória estava sendo sepultada naquele dia, sabia que o padrinho tinha razão, mas não conseguia acreditar de qualquer forma era inconcebível aquela monstruosidade que tinha acometido Astória. Seu filho Scorpius tinha sentido a magia de sua mãe morrendo.

Scorpius tinha quatro meses de vida, Narcisa tinha contado a Draco que o neto tinha um primo, Teddy Lupin, pois era filho da prima de Draco. O loiro sorriu, sabia que o primo de seu filho era uma criança normal, queria que o filho conhecesse aquele menino e confiasse nele.

-\-\\\\\\\

Hermione Granger acabava de completar oito meses de gestação. Fazia quatro meses desde que Harry tinha saído de viagem com Remus. Estava feliz de qualquer forma. Ela estava em Hogwarts apreciando os bons momentos que passou com os amigos e em especial Ron Weasley.

Draco Malfoy estava conversando com o padrinho perto da entrada do Salão Principal, carregava seu filho no colo. Hermione não sabia o que dizer ao respeito ao ver como o loiro se comportava com o filho no colo diante de Snape, ficou mais assustada quando viu Snape carregando o bebe de Draco.

Hermione decidiu deixar os dois em paz, não valia a pena perder tempo com eles sendo que eram dois Slytherin sem coração. Snape percebeu o olhar triste de Hermione.

-Porque não vai pedir perdão para Hermione? –perguntou Snape como se não quisesse nada.

-Porquê? –respondeu assustado com aquela pergunta repentina.

-Porque seu pai era um idiota, a maioria das pessoas aqui em Hogwarts provieram dos muggles. Acredite! –respondeu indo em direção de Hermione Granger.

Draco seguiu o padrinho sem acreditar no que ele dizia. Hermione acabava de se sentar na relva do lago, queria apreciar a brisa sentada na beira do lago. Draco por impulso ajudou Hermione ao perceber que ela ia cair sentada, de longe dava para perceber que ela estava gravida.

-Você esta bem? –perguntou ajudando ela a se sentar na grama.

-Estou. – respondeu chocada ainda.

-Olha, não sei o que eu faço aqui, mas acho que devo um pedido de desculpas pela forma que eu te tratei desde que te conheci e eu sinto muito por Ronald Weasley. –disse se sentando ao lado dela.

-Draco tem razão no que diz, esta gravida do Weasley? –perguntou Snape ficando de pé.

-Sim, quadrigêmeos. –respondeu acariciando a banca.

Snape e Malfoy arregalaram os olhos, nunca que imaginaria quatro filhos ao mesmo tempo, mas estava feliz por Hermione, pois Weasley fazia fala na vida dela. Por curiosidade Draco tocou na barriga da morena sem permissão dela, ali Hermione sentiu as patadas rudes de seus filhos.

Draco riu, ele nunca que imaginaria os filhos do furão agindo daquela maneira com ele. Snape depositou Scorpius no colo de Draco e foi ver o que Minerva queria com ele, Draco segurou o filho com cuidado, ainda não tinha se acostumado a segurar o filho no colo.

-Seu filho? –perguntou Hermione com curiosidade.

-Sim. Astória me deu esse presente, mas agora ela esta lá em cima. –respondeu magoado ainda não conseguia superar a morte da esposa.

-Sinto muito. –disse Hermione com cuidado.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu olhando ao pequeno em seu colo.

-Posso? –perguntou se referindo ao filho dele.

-Claro, ainda não me acostumei a pegar ele no colo. –disse, deixando que Hermione pegasse Scorpius no colo.

-/-/

Uma semana depois, Harry e Remus estavam partindo para o Canadá. Teddy acabava de completar nove meses e estava aprendendo a andar. Naquela noite quando chegou no país, Remus pediu um quarto isolado para que pudesse sofrer a sua transformação em paz. Teddy ficou com o padrinho naquele momento, Remus não queria o filho perto dele naquele momento, tinha medo de machucar o filho, mas ele sabia que o lobo interno não faria isso com seu filhote, mas não estava preparado para isso.

Harry entendeu, cuidou de Teddy como se fosse um filho naquele momento, ele adorava cuidar de Teddy.

Assim como nos países em que visitaram Harry também fez pesquisas na biblioteca da escola de Magia Canadense. Comprou alguns livros de títulos interessantes, comprou os dois livros que Severus Snape lançou, queria conhecer aquelas descobertas. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção dele naquele momento quando estava na livraria com Teddy foi um outro titulo "C_omo bloquear a mente das Trevas por Severus Snape" _Harry sabia que o mestre de poções era um homem muito inteligente, aquele livro atiçava a mente de Harry por lê-lo. E então Harry entendeu, não queria mais ter a mente invadida a torto, queria proteger suas memorias.

-\\\\\\\\-/

Num lugar distante da grande Grã Bretanha, um menino de mais ou menos dez anos surgia do meio do nada, os bruxos que viram aquilo ficaram chocados e tão assustados, alguns desmaiaram ao ver o menino aparecendo do nada naquele restaurante, causando um alvoroço total, ninguém se atrevia a se mexer. O pequeno olhava a todos sem entender, não sabia como tinha chegado lá, não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

-Onde estou? –perguntou o menino para um senhor que estava sentado na mesa em que ele estava.

-Londres, Caldeirão Furado. –respondeu o senhor tremendo de medo.

-Mas papai disse que Caldeirão Furado não existia mais. –respondeu o menino olhando admirado para o lugar em questão. –Em que ano estamos? –tornou a perguntar o menino.

-Estamos em Março de 1999. –respondeu o senhor mais tranquilo ao ver que o menino não fazia nada demais, era somente um menino muito curioso.

-Merlin! Eu não posso estar longe de casa, longe dos meus pais. Não posso estar nesse ano, não posso! –respondeu o menino chorando assustado, agora mais que nunca precisava saber o que tinha acontecido para que ele viesse parar nesse ano em especifico.

-De onde você veio? –perguntou o senhor com delicadeza, não queria assustar o menino.

-Vim do futuro. Vim do ano de 2014. –respondeu.

-Qual é o seu nome? –perguntou o senhor.

-Meu nome? Russel Lane Snape-Potter. –respondeu o menino.

-Russel Lane Snape-Potter? Por um acaso seus pais são Severus Snape e Harry Potter? –perguntou o senhor muito chocado com o nome do menino em questão.

-Sim. –contestou o menino.

-Meu nome é Arthur Weasley e essa é Molly minha esposa, conheço seus pais, mas há algo errado. –disse Arthur olhando sua esposa sem entender muito bem o que estava verdadeiramente acontecendo ali naquele momento.

-Pode nos contar o que aconteceu antes de você vir parar aqui? –perguntou amavelmente Molly.

-Papai e papa estavam brigando, eles sempre brigam, mas essa briga deve ter tido algum tipo de surto de magia para que me mandassem para esse ano. –respondeu o menino de cabeça baixa e deitando nos braços apoiado no tampo da mesa.

-Descobriremos juntos o que aconteceu com você, mas agora precisamos sair daqui, já atraiu muita gente por hoje. –disse Arthur, já não estava gostando de tanta gente olhando para eles naquele momento.

-Esta bem, vovó. –respondeu Russel.

-Vovó? –perguntou um tanto feliz, mas porem chocada.

-Sim, papa disse que você é como uma mãe para ele. –respondeu o menino abraçando a Senhora Weasley quando saíram do Caldeirão Furado.

-Eu considero Harry como um filho para mim. –disse a Senhor Weasley completamente feliz com aquilo.

-/-\\\-

Dez de março de 1999.

Remus não cabia em si de alegria estava completando 39 anos, estavam em Cairo, uma cidade muito fascinante do Egito, seu filho Teddy ria no colo do padrinho. Harry sorriu também tinha feito uma surpresa para Remus, sabia que o homem ia adorar essa surpresa mais que tudo na vida.

-Incrível, primeira vez que eu vejo um amigo de meu pai feliz no dia do próprio aniversario. –disse Harry.

-Como assim pirralho? –perguntou Remus fazendo posse de bravo.

-Hahahaha, nem adiante Moony, só Snape consegue me assustar com esse "pirralho". Vamos abra seu presente e num reclame. –respondeu Harry empurrando um embrulho para o amigo.

Remus olhou Harry sem entender, mas deu de ombros e abriu o embrulho. Ali dentro da caixa tinha u vidrinho com um liquido roxo, meio rosa. Olhou para Harry sem entender, não tinha achado graça naquele presente. Pegou o vidrinho e um pergaminho que estava ali.

-O que é isso hein? –perguntou Remus sem entender.

-Apenas beba…

-Acha mesmo que eu vou beber isso sem saber o que é? –perguntou bravo.

Harry riu, aquilo enfureceu Remus mais ainda. Harry se levantou com Teddy no colo e sussurrou no ouvido do mais velho.

-É a cura para seu probleminha peludo. –disse nos sussurros e foi embora levando Teddy com ele.

Remus voltou o olhar para o vidrinho e depois para o pergaminho que ainda permanecia fechado, não conseguia acreditar naquela sorte, mas mesmo assim estava completamente embasbacado com o que via. Resolveu abrir o pergaminho e matar a curiosidade que sentia.

'_uma vez você me disse que eu sou inteligente e que poderia fazer minhas próprias descobertas, mas olha eu descobri tantas coisas que tenho medo ate de virar um próximo lord das trevas, mas essa não é nenhuma razão e muito menos um sonho para mim, só quero o bem de todas as pessoas que confiaram em mim sem querer nada em troca, mas você Remus é um dos melhores amigos de meus pais e devo muito a você por ter me ensinado a fazer o melhor de mim, o melhor patrono. O patrono foi um presente enorme que você me deu, pois me ensinou o valor de proteger aqueles que eu amo, mas por culpa ou talvez fosse pela raiva eu não consegui proteger meu melhor amigo e irmão, mas você, não deixarei que nada te aconteça._

_Fiz um longa pesquisas, extensas pesquisas eu diria, mas não estamos falando de mim não é mesmo?! Fiz pesquisas em todas as escolas magicas em que passamos durante nossas viagens, fiz muitas anotações e então descobri qual era o ingrediente mais poderoso que poderia eliminar o seu probleminha peludo de vez, mas esse só um segredo meu._

_Eu quero o melhor para você assim como eu sei que meus pais e Sirius queriam o melhor para você, quero que você possa voltar a ver a lua sem ter que sofrer as dores de uma transformação dolorosa, sem ter que deixar Teddy todas as noites comigo enquanto sofre essa maldita noite. O melhor disso tudo é que agora eu quero que você comece se divertir como você era antigamente, quando você foi mordido devo imaginar que você não deve uma boa infância tendo que se esconder das outras crianças por medo de machuca-las._

_Devo estar maluco por achar que você deva se divertir como uma criança que você já não é, mas se divirta com seu filho, tenho certeza de que conhecera muitas coisas novas que fara você completamente feliz, você merece isso e muito, sofrimento você já sofreu demais e não vale a pena continuar sofrendo não acha? Beba a poção e vá refazer sua vida, conhecer nos amores, conhecer mais da vida, fazer novas amizades em medo do olhar noturno, sem medo de ser rejeitado, sem medo de ser negado no amor. Tenho certeza onde que Tonks estiver ela iria querer o melhor para os amores dela, pense bem._

_Harry.'_

Remus ficou em choque, pegou o vidrinho e colocou no bolso e oi atrás de Harry queria falar com ele antes de tomar a poção.

Harry estava sentando numa espreguiçadeira que estava na frente do hotel onde eles estavam hospedados, Teddy estava deitado no colo de Harry dormindo, o menino parecia muito cansado. Remus se sentou ao lado de Harry.

-Obrigado pelo presente, eu nunca imaginaria que você mudaria tanto Harry, sério. Snape me dizia sempre que você era um fracasso em poções, mas vendo agora eu não acredito muito no que o professor Snape diz. Obrigado mais uma vez. –disse Remus passando a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados de Harry.

-Não foi nada, cansei de ver seu sofrimento em todas as noites de lua cheia. Não quero que você acabe perdendo a infância de seu filho por isso, eu sei que eu fiz o certo tenho certeza, confio em minhas palavras e nos meus atos. –respondeu.

-Você é muito precipitado como seu pai, se ele não fosse assim tenho certeza de que teria conseguido sair com sua mãe bem antes. –respondeu Remus pegando o vidrinho do bolso e tomando a decisão de tomar.

-Eu realmente quero que seja feliz, você tem um filho agora, devia pensar nele. –disse Harry sorrindo ao ver como Remus fazia uma careta feia por conta da poção.

-Que horrível! Mas, mas é muito parecida com a poção mata-cão! –reconheceu Remus de alguns ingredientes.

-Claro que sim, só mudei um ingrediente, mas ainda sim continua sendo um segredo só meu, quero só ver a cara de Snape quando você falar que não precisa mais da poção! –respondeu Harry rindo, no processo acabou por acordar o pequeno que estava dormindo.

-Você é um menino mau Potter! –resmungou Remus pegando o filho no colo.

-\-\-

Hermione Granger dava entrada no hospital muggle, já que sua mãe queria ver os netos, como acompanhante da morena na sala de parto foi Draco, ele já não ligava se estava ou não no mundo dos muggles, só sabia que sua amiga precisava de uma companhia na sala de parto. Os dois depois daquele encontro se tornaram muito próximo, Draco tinha ajudado a morena em vários aspectos, como deixar o quarto pronto para a chegada dos bebes, já Hermione tinha certeza de que os filhos reconhecia a magia de Draco, só esperava que não fosse nada grave ou pior que os meninos quisessem que Draco fosse o pai deles.

Draco teve a mão apertado com tanta força que tinha certeza de que nunca teria mais o movimento da mão, mas ele sabia que não era assim, e que Hermione precisava daquela força de vontade para que os filhos nascessem. Horas depois, no berçário apareciam três meninos de cabelos ruivos e uma menina moreninha. A Senhora Granger olhava os quadrigêmeos com lagrimas nos olhos junto do seu marido que estava ali do lado de fora do berçário.

Hermione estava no quarto particular com Draco, tentava se recuperar do parto, estava completamente sem folego, pois tinha gritado tanto pela dor do parto, nunca que tinha pensado que a dor seria tão forte como tinha sido. Draco lhe estendia um copo de agua e ajudava a morena a tomar, logo os senhores Grangers entraram junto com duas enfermeiras que empurravam um carrinho duplo onde estavam dois bebes em cada carrinho. Hermione estava feliz em ver que eram três meninos e uma menina.

Assim que as enfermeiras saíram do quarto e ficando somente a família Granger e Draco. Hermione pediu a menina, já que ela sabia qual era o nome que queria colocar nela, um nome em que Rony tinha decidido quando era vivo. Ela seria a pequena Amarilys Weasley. Draco sorriu quando a pequena agitou os bracinhos no colo de sua mãe. Os três varões que estavam deitados olhavam tudo sem entender muito bem o que acontecia. Senhor Granger resolveu carregar um dos seus netos, Draco conjurou quatro correntinhas uma ele colocou no pulso da pequena Ariel, a correntinha tinha uma plaquinha com a ata de nascimento e seu nome.

-Então Mione querida já decidiu qual será os nomes de seus reis? –perguntou Draco sorrindo brincalhão.

-Malfoy não abuse, humpf. No colo do meu pai é o pequeno Ronald Jr. –respondeu e viu Draco escrever o nome na plaquinha do menino e colocar no pulso do menino.

-Ainda tem mais dois, já se decidiu? –perguntou a Senhora Granger.

-Rony queria que um de seus filhos se chamassem Hugo, quero que ele seja o que a Senhora esta segurando. –respondeu, seu rosto já se banhava em lagrimas, nunca pensou que fosse dolorido se lembrar tanto das conversas que teve com Rony antes de que ele se fosse.

Draco colocou a pulseira no pulso do menino e se dirigiu para Hermione, estava com pena dela, mas agora tinha completamente se apaixonado por ela, ainda que ela não merecia sofrer daquela maneira, esperaria o que fosse para poder enfim se declarar para ela, queria enfim protege-la de tudo o que acontecesse no futuro.

-Ainda temos um menino sem nome. –disse Draco acariciando o rosto de Hermione limpando suas lagrimas no processo.

-Elege você, quando Rony e eu conversamos só tínhamos decidido os nomes das meninas…

-Ronald nesse momento deve estar se revirando no tumulo, mas já que você quer assim o que acha de Will? –perguntou ainda acariciando o rosto de Hermione.

-William? –respondeu Hermione.

-Sim William. –respondeu Draco confirmando aquele nome.

-Acho digno. –disse por fim Hermione.

Draco sorriu e beijou o rosto de Hermione e fez um feitiço na ultima plaquinha, e colocou no pulso do pequeno Will, pegou ele com cuidado no colo, ainda não sabia lidar com crianças pequenas, mas queria surpreender Hermione se queria ficar com ela no futuro. Hermione sorriu ao ver o loiro segurando seu pequeno William.

-\-

Dia dezessete de Abril um pequeno travesso completava um aninho e começava a fazer festa para o padrinho, mas Harry conseguia controlar o menino, Remus naquele momento encarrava a lua cheia daquele dia, ele não conseguia acreditar que estava completamente livre de toda a maldição do lobo, estava feliz por finalmente ser um homem livre. Teddy também tinha percebido isso.

-Papa! –gritou o menino correndo para os braços do pai.

Remus atracou com o menino em seus braços, mesmo sendo pequeno Teddy já estava começando a ter a mania de sair correndo que nem doidinho, mas o menino sabia que não podia fazer isso que era perigoso que ia acabar se machucando, mas o menino fazia mesmo assim, deixando Remus completamente feliz. Harry ria das caretas que Remus fazia quando Teddy aprontava.

-Logo, logo voltaremos para Londres. –disse um pensativo Harry.

-Ainda com a mania de fazer Snape ficar doidinho por você? –perguntou Remus se sentando ao lado de Harry.

Eles estavam na Austrália e lá já estava nevando o tempo tinha mudado completamente, mas eles seguiram viajem mesmo assim, Teddy precisava experimentar essa parte da vida, a neve. Naquela noite os dois se encerram no quarto, pois tinha esfriado muito, e ali de frente pra lareira se esquentavam, Teddy pegou no sono logo que seu pai se sentou ao lado de Harry.

-Como assim fazer Snape ficar doidinho por mim? –perguntou chocado.

-Você esta cada dia ficando melhor em poções, parece que quer dar a volta por cima dele. A poção que você me fez por exemplo vai contar pra ele qual era o ingrediente que estava errado? –perguntou Remus.

-Não. Acho que essa receita vai seguir comigo ate o tumulo. Essa descoberta é só minha e de mais ninguém. –respondeu Harry um tanto bravo.

-E o que vai a respeito quando ele te perguntar? –perguntou.

-Se ele me perguntar? Não sei, acho que vou mandar ele ir estudar mais. –respondeu Harry.

-Mesmo sendo o seu professor? –perguntou Remus chocado.

-Mesmo ele sendo meu professor, ele me disse para estudar mais também não percebe, estou dando o valor nos meus estudos também. –respondeu e foi se deitar, já estava cansado daquelas perguntas, mas adorava contesta-las com Remus.

-Esse mundo esta perdido! –disse Remus imitando Harry.

-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-

Londres, mansão Snape.

Severus andava de um lado a outro, tinha acabado de lançar um livro muito mais raro. Tinha certeza de que muitas pessoas iriam se proteger agora, fechar a mente para as trevas. Na livraria onde estava dando uma entrevista tinha revisto uns antigos amigos, antigas namoradas, ou seria ficantes pensava Snape. Algumas delas lhe cobraram querendo voltar com ele, mas Snape não quis e nem queria, odiava esse tipo de compromisso. Ele esperava sinceramente que Narcisa não pedisse isso também já estava farto daquilo.

Em outras ocasiões teria aceitado, mas desde a morte de Lilian que nunca mais pensou em se relacionar ou ate mesmo se casar._ Francamente tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar indo atrás de alguém para me casar! _Pensou Snape naquele momento sentado em sua poltrona favorita com um copo de whisky. Só queria ter um momento de paz. Esperava que aquele ano em Hogwarts seja menos cansativo ou puxado, ou não aguentaria mais.

Só faltava um mês para que o ano letivo começasse e ele já estava se preparando para se mudar diretamente para as masmorras de Hogwarts, queria poder se livrar dos seus problemas, realmente queria se livrar delas.

-\-

Wilthshire Mansão Malfoy

Draco estava arrumando sua bagagem, deixaria ela pronta mesmo faltando um mês, ele queria deixar tudo pronto, pois voltaria a Hogwarts com o padrinho, queria estar lá o quanto antes, queria terminar os estudos corretamente, o ano com os irmãos Carrows foi totalmente um desastre, ele não tinha aprendido praticamente nada, mas aquela arte de torturam outras pessoas ate foi fascinante, mas agora ele precisava mudar de vida, já não aguentava mais aquela vida que teve quando seu pai ainda vivia, alias ele nem sabia que Lucius estava vivo, nunca teve noticias de seu pai faz menos de um ano. Acho que também não queria ter noticias dele.

Narcisa tinha respeitado a decisão de seu filho, ela só queria que seu filho fosse feliz. Tinha ouvido Draco no dia anterior, tinha se inteirado que seu único filho tinha se apaixonado por Hermione Granger, mas não podia fazer nada, só desejar que o filho fosse feliz, mesmo que fosse com essa nascida-muggle, queria que o filho fosse feliz realmente, ele já tinha sofrido muito na vida. O pequeno Draco como costumava chamar Narcisa merecia um pouco de felicidade e paz em sua própria vida.

-\-

Londres Mansão Potter

Largo Grimmauld Place tinha se tornado uma casa habitável, Harry tinha feito muitas mudanças na casa. O antigo quarto de Sirius ficou para Harry e o de Regulus para o pequeno Teddy, Remus ficou com o quarto de sempre, o quarto em que sempre usava quando visitava Sirius. O quarto de Teddy era muito espaçoso, assim o menino poderia fazer o que quisesse em seu quarto sem se preocupar em se machucar nos moveis. Harry também se preparava para a volta de Hogwarts, estava ansioso para rever Hermione.

-/-

Londres Mansão Weasley

Com o pouco que o Ministro Weasley ganhava conseguiu que a casa se tornasse maior, queria todos seus filhos voltassem a morar com eles, não se importavam muito se eles tinham suas próprias vidas em outro mundo ou país, só queriam que eles permanecem juntos, pois tinham perdido muito nessa guerra.

Gui Weasley o filho mais velho tinha se casado com Fleur Delacour, estava morando numa casa que tinha construído no terreno da toca. Fleur já mostrava que estava gravida e estava completamente feliz, pois a filha nasceria em época de paz. A guerra fez muito estragos ao mundo que eles todos mereciam um momento de paz.

Carlinhos Weasley o segundo filho mais velho tinha aceitado a voltar para a casa. Tinha aceitado um emprego no ministério como chefe do departamento de trato de criaturas magicas já que ele era fanático por animais estranho assim como Hagrid.

Percy Weasley também tinha voltado para a casa com a esposa, assim como Gui ele também tinha uma casa construída no terreno da família, ele já tinha uma pequena que se chamava Molly Ariel Weasley.

Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge construíram uma grande casa, pois precisavam de espaço para construir seus produtos. A loja no Beco Diagonal era muito conhecida que eles aumentaram uma franquia a mais no país e tinha montado uma loja em Hogsmead.

O pequeno Russel vivia escondido ali, ele tinha planejado que ia fazer os pais a se conhecerem melhor e que parassem e brigar. Arthur tinha conversado com Minerva a respeito do menino ir para Hogwarts junto com os dos primeiro ano que ia começar a estudar naquele mês de setembro. Russel não se importou em usar os livros do primeiro ano de Giny, pois sabia que não poderia ficar muito tempo junto deles, só queria que seus pais deixassem de brigar feito dois leões. O menino confiava que ia conseguir fazer seus pais serem mais amável um com outro. Em maio o menino tinha finalmente completado onze anos.

**Nota autor: finalmente terminei de escrever esse capitulo grande hehehehe e olha que foi hoje dia 11/08/2013 no dia dos pais!**

**E para quem estava preocupado comigo e vou ter que fazer cirurgia mesmo... agora só me resta esperar dar tudo certo nessa "bagaça" :p**

**Quero reviews ok?**

**Então ate a próxima acho que sera breve... (com muita inspiração pra escrever lalalalalalalala lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três: uma supressa e tanto**

Hermione estava chocada com Draco que tinha aparecido em sua casa para lhe buscar. Ainda não entendia muito bem o que o loiro estava sentido por ela nesse momento e sabia que o loiro estava realmente querendo alguma coisa com ela e estava com medo de ser só um fantoche para ele. Sua mãe Amália estava encantada com o loiro, desde o nascimento de seus filhos que Draco agia como se fosse um pai para os quadrigêmeos e ela estava ficando sem ter o que fazer a respeito. Draco estava ali naquele momento com o pequeno Scorpius, sua mãe ficou mais encantada ainda, o menino em questão era muito lindo completamente idêntico e diferente do pai. Hermione só conseguia ver o cabelo e os olhos iguais do pai, mas de resto era completamente diferente, mas sua mãe tinha conseguido ver muitas coisas em comum com Draco e o loiro bajulador adorava ver aquilo vindo da mãe dela. Hermione sinceramente estava morta de ciúmes.

-Quando é que você vai parar de agir assim hein? –perguntou uma hora depois quando sua mãe terminou de ajudar a vestir as roupas de seus filhos.

-Hein? Vai dizer que eu não posso ser um papai coruja com meu filho? –perguntou Draco sorrindo malicioso.

-Humpf, faça como quiser, mas não venha aqui me roubar minha mãe…

-Roubar minha mulher? –perguntou Vítor que olhava ameaçador para o loiro.

-Na verdade pretendo roubar seu coração senhorita Hermione Granger. –respondeu o loiro se ajoelhando na frente dela assim que ela se sentou na poltrona.

-O que pretende com isso seu aguado? –perguntou Hermione sem entender muito bem o que o loiro estava aprontando com ela e não ia admitir um insulto.

-Sei que é muito cedo pra essas coisas, que eu devia conhecer antes de propor tal coisa, mas o sentimento que eu tenho aqui dentro esta me matando aos poucos. E se eu não falar é capaz de eu morrer com ele sem você saber, mas sabe nesse pouco tempo que passamos juntos eu percebi que não devia deixar meu pai ter imposto um casamento sem eu ao menos conhecer a pessoa direito, mas acontece que eu conhecia Astória, mas não a via como esposa, meu pai só se interessava em status, mas eu não. Eu quero um amor, não uma garota que possa engendrar um herdeiro, eu não penso assim de meu filho. Como disse nesse pouco tempo que passamos juntos aprendi a dar valor à vida e ao sentimento que eu tenho guardado aqui dentro e que é somente seu. Quer casar comigo? –perguntou enfim Draco.

-Casar? –perguntou Hermione sem dar muito credito no que ouvia.

-Sabem não quero me meter no assunto de vocês, mas vocês formam um casal muito inusitado e é melhor a gente ir, não querem se atrasar para o ano letivo. –disse a Senhora Granger.

-Não quero perder nada, quero terminar meus estudos e então me dedicar a poções. –respondeu Hermione pegando a bolsa e colocando no ombro.

-Isso é fantástico, eu sempre soube que você se dedicaria a alguma coisa depois de Hogwarts, algo como feitiços ou transfiguração, mas poções? Esse é um dos meus sonhos, mas dessa parada da Astória decidi que vou estudar medimagia. –disse Draco voltando a ficar de pé já que Hermione também tinha se levantando e com a resposta.

-Sabe sobre casar com você, acho que eu passo. –respondeu Hermione por fim.

Draco olhou para a morena sem entender aquela resposta, mas no fundo já imaginava aquilo. Suspirou e olhou para a mãe da garota, ela ainda carregava seu filho. Amália percebeu a tristeza de Draco, mas não podia fazer nada já que era a decisão de sua filha em não se casar, mas não podia ver o sofrimento do loiro. Draco pegou o filho com cuidado e se despediu dos Grangers com um grande pesar. Hermione no ultimo estante percebeu que o loiro estava falando sério sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ela, falaria com ele no trem disso não tinha duvida.

-Acho que o rapaz ficou de coração partido. –disse Amália assim que ajudou o marido a colocar as malas de sua filha no carro, no banco de trás tinha um grande cesto onde iam os quadrigêmeos, já que Hermione não pretendia ficar muito tempo longe de seus filhos e nem pretendia. Amália entendia o ponto de vista de Hermione, ela também não podia abandonar o serviço ou quem ia ficar acabado era Vítor.

-Falarei com ele no trem não se preocupe. Mas eu realmente não pretendo casar tão cedo. –respondeu e se sentou no banco de trás com os filhos enquanto os pais iam na frente e finalmente saiam de casa em direção a estação de trem.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Harry tinha acordado cedo demais, pois não tinha conseguido pregar o olho na noite anterior, estava pensando no assunto que tanto Remus adorava criticar com ele, não é que estivesse se apaixonado pelo mestre de poções, mas conforme o tempo foi passando nesse ano sabático entre pesquisas de poções aqui e lá tinha conhecido um pouco do que era a arte de preparar poções e ainda assim não conseguia ver nenhuma diferença naquilo, mas agora parando pra pensar entendia, poções era mais fácil do que conjurar um lagarto, ou transformar um alfinete em rinoceronte. Acabou que assim que viu o sol surgindo no horizonte pela sua janela resolveu terminar de arrumar suas malas.

Remus que estava no seu quarto tinha acabado de se levantar e ido ver o que Teddy aprontava no quarto dele. O menino em questão estava deitado na cama abraçado a um bichinho de pelúcia que mais amava. Remus notou que o pequeno estava abraçando um lobo. Harry entrou naquele momento no quarto do pequeno.

-Teddy é um menino muito esperto. –disse Harry vendo como o pequeno estava abraçando um bichinho de pelúcia.

-Ao que parece ele adora um lobo não! –resmungou Remus.

-Se alegre homem, mesmo que você ainda fosse um lobisomem ainda, seu filho te amaria do mesmo jeito, não vê que ele abraça um lobo cinza? –perguntou Harry bagunçando mais ainda o cabelo de Remus.

-Eu pretendia que meu filho não soubesse disso nunca, foi uma época dolorosa…

-Deixa de ser infantil, seu filho sabe que você é um guerreiro por isso eu fiz questão de ele ter um lobo de bichinho, eu sei muito bem o que eu faço com meu afilhado. Você devia contar a ele todas as suas vitorias mesmo tendo perdas na vida, seu filho merece saber que tem um pai guerreiro, não mostre para ele o seu sofrimento, não vale a pena. –interrompeu Harry ficando bravo.

-Sabe você é bem diferente de seu pai, não sabia que você agiria desse jeito comigo! Não sou criança pra você bagunçar meu cabelo! –voltou a resmungar Remus.

-Se alegre. Você pode brincar com Snivellus mais tarde. –resmungou Harry mostrando a língua para Remus e indo fazer o café-da-manha.

-Brincar com Snape? Deus me livre! –resmungou Remus pegando o filho no colo ao ver que o menino já estava acordado.

_\_/º\-/º\_/_

Na Toca Russel estava olhando aos avós, eles eram gentis e amáveis, ele queria que seus pais fossem assim, pois assim não seria sofrida a sua infância, mas ele sabia que parte disso era culpa dele por aprontar em casa, sabendo que Snape não tolerava bagunça, mas ele ainda era uma criança. Agora parando pra pensar todas as brigas que seus pais tiveram no seu tempo no futuro tinha tudo a ver com ele, agora lembrava vagamente o porque ele foi mandado para o passado de seus pais, pois tinha desejo de conhecer o passado de seus pais. Ele realmente queria fazer alguma a respeito a seus pais, amava aos pais mais que tudo em sua vida.

Assim que terminou de tomar o café-da-manha, colocou o prato e o copo na pia. Molly via o quanto era um menino educado.

-Preparado para assustar duas pessoas? –perguntou carinhosamente Molly.

-Acho que sim, vovó você acha que eu conseguirei fazer meus pais serem mais amáveis? –perguntou Russel se sentando no braço da poltrona onde Molly estava sentada.

-É claro que vai, eu tenho fé que você vai conseguir, você é um menino muito lindo. –respondeu Molly passando a mão pelos cabelos pretos do menino.

-Se eu não conseguir, não me espere no futuro, pois não nascerei. Acho que parte das brigas de papai e papa é em parte em relação a mim. –respondeu Russel chorando já estava se odiando por lembrar dessas brigas de seus pais.

-Não pense nessas brigas, pense no agora. –disse Arthur entrando na sala onde eles estavam.

-Sim, tente conquistar a confiança deles e depois você vê o que faz. –respondeu Molly se levantando.

Já estava na hora de tomar o trem para Hogwarts. Russel estava animado para esse dia, enxugou o rosto e pensou nos pais, ia conquistar a confiança deles nem que fosse na marra, precisava que os pais se amassem e se conhecessem melhor.

-\-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\\-\

Na plataforma nove três quatros estavam apinhadas de gente. Harry foi atropelado diversas vezes e quase foi deixado para trás se não fosse por Neville que vinha acompanhado de Luna Lovegood. Tinha conseguido ver Draco subindo no trem com um menino no colo, sabia que se tratava do filho dele. No ultimo instante deixou de ver as pessoas ali na estação e acompanhou os amigos ate alguma cabine, tinha encontrado uma cabine que só tinha somente o loiro.

-Finalmente nos encontramos novamente. Nem tive tempo de agradecer por ter me ajudado a destruir aquele babaca. –disse Harry se sentando na frente do loiro.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu o loiro virando o olhar para a janela não queria conversar, mas permitiu que Harry e os outros ficassem com ele na cabine.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou Harry ao ver o olhar triste de Draco.

-Acho que não. Só uma rejeição que eu não esperava. –respondeu e olhou ao filho que agitava os bracinhos.

-Então é aqui que o loiro aguado se esconde? –perguntou uma voz na porta.

-Hermione! –exclamou Harry feliz em ver a amiga novamente. –Nossa mais que cesto enorme é esse? –perguntou ao ver o cesto flutuando na frente dela.

-Meus filhos. Agora dá licença! Como você pode fugir daquele jeito da minha casa Malfoy? Achei que tinha me pedido em casamento! –respondeu Hermione se sentando ao lado do loiro e deixando que Harry conhecessem seus filhos.

-Você disse não, não ia ficar lá sofrendo…

-Casamento? –perguntou Harry interessado.

-Esse covarde aqui me pediu em casamento e não me deixou terminar de explicar da minha recusa. –disse Hermione se cruzando os braços brava.

-Tudo bem se explique. –concedeu o loiro um tanto deprimido, aquilo ainda machucava o ego dele.

-É pelo simples fato de ser muito cedo para pensar em casamento e eu no momento quero me dedicar minha vida aos estudos e aos meus filhos…

-Sabe isso é somente uma desculpa esfarrapada, eu nunca na minha vida pensei em transformar a sua vida em dona de casa, sei muito bem qual é o seu sonho, seus desejos no futuro, não ia transformar você num fantoche para o meu bel prazer. Já chega não quero saber de mais nada. –interrompeu o loiro magoado.

-Você é um tosco. Os homens que entram na minha vida são tão complicados, primeiro me apaixono por um ruivo estupido, sei que ele era inteligente no modo dele, mas ainda sim um estupido, agora entra esse loiro aguado vem e me pede em casamento depois de três meses passando juntos e já me pede em casamento, mas desiste na primeira resposta que recebe, francamente não sabem ler no rosto da pessoa o que se passa não?! –resmungou Hermione pegando uma das mãos de Draco e conjurando um anel de ouro no dedo anelar direito dele.

-O que é isso? –perguntou o loiro sem entender aquela aliança em seu dedo.

-Eu aceito me casar com você, mas com uma condição. Que você me respeite. –respondeu Hermione deitando no ombro do loiro.

Harry, Neville e Luna olhava aquela dupla embasbacadas com o que acontecia com eles. Luna foi a primeira a dizer uma coisa.

-Vocês formam um casal um tanto inusitado.

-Concordo com você Luna! –respondeu Neville ainda olhando estranho para a amiga.

-O amor tem formas estranhas acreditem. –disse um menino que olhava para dentro desde da porta.

-Quem é você? –perguntou Harry.

-Sou Russel Lane. –respondeu o menino sorrindo para Harry.

Harry achou aquele sorriso estranho, depois bufou e ficou olhando para a janela.

-Em Hogwarts vai ter um caos, sobre vocês dois, tome cuidado ta tia. –disse Russel deixando os garotos daquela cabine completamente chocados com aquela frase do menino.

-O que foi isso? Ele estava nos ameaçando? –perguntou Neville assustado.

-Acho que não. Acho que é porque vocês realmente fazem um casal muito inusitado, um menininho já percebeu isso. –respondeu Harry completamente de má vontade.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Em Hogwarts os professores estavam conversando sobre a chegada de Remus com o pequeno Teddy, o menino em questão foi paparicado pelas mulheres. Severus olhava irritado para aquilo, não sabia o que tinha demais nesse menino. Antes que se esquecesse perguntou.

-Como passou suas noites de lua-cheia?

-Passei bem, pediria que conversasse com Harry a respeito. Ele disse que queria ver a sua expressão quando respondesse. –respondeu Remus dando de ombros.

-E o que aquele moleque tem pra conversar comigo? –perguntou não acreditando muito naquela resposta.

-A respeito da minha cura. –somente disse e voltou a conversar com a diretora.

-Cura? –perguntou cético, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar muito naquilo.

-Tsk, eu sabia que você ia fazer essa expressão, mas sinceramente esse assunto não é comigo, sei que tem a haver comigo, mas eu não entendo de poções, devia conversar com Harry, ele fez umas descobertas tão incríveis nesse ano sabático. –respondeu Remus, resolvendo sair daquela sala, precisava de silencio para colocar Teddy para dormir, ainda era cedo o trem só chegaria dali sete horas.

-Espera ainda temos muito o que conversar a respeito dessa sua licantropia, como você pode confiar assim num pirralho como o Potter? –perguntou Snape seguindo o professor.

-Padinho lobo. –disse o menino no colo de Remus.

Aquela frase do menino desconcertou Severus que ficou plantado no lugar enquanto Remus se adiantava. Severus percebeu que tinha deixado Remus fugir, mas não se preocupava com isso, precisava saber o que Potter andou aprontando nessas férias doidas que ele teve. Tinha percebido que o menino de Remus era um menino inteligente a ponto de fazer ele perder a conversa com o pai dele. Sabia que Remus nesses momentos deve estar rindo pelas costas dele.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No trem Russel andava conhecendo as novas crianças que estavam indo para o primeiro ano, ele não queria fazer amizade com ninguém, sabia que ia embora assim que conseguisse fazer seus pais se entenderem, mas era muito difícil fazer papel de menino enigmático e solitário e estava com medo de que tudo pode ir buraco abaixo, muito menos não sabia o que pensar a respeito disso tudo. Tinha gostado de ver seu papa, definitivamente queria conquistar a confiança e o coração de seu papa. O difícil ia ser conhecer seu pai, ele tem uma personalidade muito difícil disso ele não tinha duvida.

Acabou por voltar para a cabine onde estava seu papa, ali viu como Harry estava com o semblante irritado olhou para Hermione que era considerada a sua tia, a viu deitada no ombro do loiro que ele não conhecia direito. O outro amigo de seu pai estava sendo devorado pela lunática o que deixava seu papa irritado por estar segurando velas.

-Vocês são estranhos. –disse Russel resolvendo ficar por ali.

-O único estranho aqui é você. –respondeu Draco na defensiva.

-Tsk. O trem esta cheio, acho que vou ficar aqui. –respondeu o menino e se sentando ao lado de Harry.

Harry não entendeu a atitude do menino, simplesmente tinha algo de errado com ele.

-De onde você veio? –perguntou Harry, realmente queria conhecer o menino.

-Não posso responder, não acreditariam em mim, depois que vocês verem a minha seleção voltaremos a essa pergunta pode ser? –respondeu de cabeça baixa.

-Não estou para brincadeiras moleque. –disse Harry ficando irritado.

-Eu também não, você definitivamente vai me culpar de algo que eu não fiz, não tenho culpa, cresci sozinho, não tenho irmãos e sempre levo a culpa em casa, meu pai me culpa de tudo que eu faço em casa, nem respirar eu posso. Eu só queria que meus pais fossem mais amáveis e que cuidassem mais de mim. –respondeu enigmático, mas ao todo era uma verdade imensa.

-Seus pais são horríveis. Típica da história de Severus Snape. –disse Harry sem pensar.

Russel ficou chocado ele não sabia do passado de seu papai. Não sabia que seu pai sofrera as mesmas coisas que ele, achava que seu pai não fosse iguais aos seus avós. Pegou um papel e escreveu um rápido recado, assoviou, uma coruja veio voando pelo lado de fora.

-Entregue para você sabe quem, é muito importante essa carta, acho que depende do futuro. –disse Russel para a coruja marrom e preta que olhava para ele fugaz.

-O que você queria dizer com isso tudo? –perguntou Harry interessado.

-Realmente é a verdade o que eu disse a coruja. Tudo depende daquela resposta. –respondeu e ficou calado, tinha acabado de ficar magoado, não tinha gostado nenhum pouco de ouvir a respeito da infância de seu pai Severus.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

O trem aos poucos chegava na estação de Hogsmead. Como Hagrid tinha morrido, quem estava ali para pegar os alunos do primeiro ano era Lupin. O meio gigante tinha sido encontrado morto no Beco Diagonal quando acompanhava um menino de onze anos, que ninguém sabia onde era seu paradeiro, não se sabia quem tinha matado ele, mas alguns especulavam que era vingança contra Potter. Harry não tinha entendido o porque de Lupin estar ali esperando pelos alunos do primeiro ano.

-O que aconteceu com Hagrid? –perguntou Harry levando Russel para perto do professor.

-Bem, eu não sei como responder essa pergunta, mas bem… ele morreu num ataque quando acompanhava um menino no Beco. Ate agora os aurores não conseguiram encontrar o menino, ele ia começar o primeiro ano esse ano. Bom preciso levar os meninos para dentro. –respondeu Remus, guiando os alunos do primeiro ano para os barquinhos.

-Você não sabia Harry? –perguntou Neville ao lado dele.

-Não, eu estava viajando nem liguei muito para jornais. –respondeu Harry andando junto com os amigos.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

No lago dos barquinhos, cada barquinho ganhava quatro crianças. Russel acabou ficando por ultimo e já não tinha mais nenhum barco, aquilo tinha magoado o menino. Remus pegou o menino no colo e colocou ele na frente do barco em que ele estava. Remus tinha certeza de já tinha visto o menino sentado em sua frente em algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

-Esta tudo bem com você? –perguntou Remus ao ver o menino começar a tremer.

-Sim Senhor Lupin. –respondeu depois se deu conta que tinha falado demais.

-Como sabe meu nome? –perguntou Remus sem entender.

-Logo você vai saber. –respondeu enigmático.

Remus não tinha gostado daquela resposta, não tinha mesmo. Primeiro Severus querendo saber o que Harry tinha aprontado nas férias. E agora esse menino enigmático que parecia com alguém de seu passado. Esperava que esse menino não aprontasse nada grave ou pior que grave. Era melhor ficar de olho nesse menino, disso ele tinha certeza.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Na mesa dos professores acontecia um burburinho, Snape olhava irritado para onde aquele som vinha e viu que Teddy olhava pra ele insistentemente. Minerva entendeu o interesse do menino e colocou o menino no colo do professor de poções sem ele pedir.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo colocando esse menino no meu colo? –perguntou olhando para o menino com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Você precisa se acostumar com crianças pequenas, eu vi você carregando o filho de Draco…

-Mulher isso porque eu sou padrinho do menino, não é porque existem mais crianças menores que esse menino que eu preciso ficar carregando qualquer um que passe. –interrompeu Snape sem muito tato, fazendo com que o pequeno olhasse emburrado para ele, nisso o pequeno puxou o cabelo de Snape muito forte.

Snape grunhiu e olhou para o menino. Viu Remus entrando com os alunos do primeiro ano, não tinha percebido que alguns alunos de sua casa olhava para Snape com caras estranhas, não tinha culpa de nada, olhou para Minerva, ela iria pagar caro por fazer aquilo com ele. Remus olhou para o professor de poções sem entender porque ele carregava seu filho se tinha deixado o menino com Madame Pomfrey, ele tinha certeza de que Minerva tinha dedo naquilo, mas agora olhando bem via que seu filho puxava o cabelo longo de Snape, sinceramente devia um pedido enorme de desculpas ao outro, mas não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, conduziu as crianças novatas ate a frente.

-Quando eu chamar seu nome dê um passo a frente e prove o chapéu seletor. –disse por fim quando chegou na frente das mesas dos professores.

-Kaliny Mitchell. –uma menina miudinha se aproximou tremendo de medo, mas assim que provou o chapéu seletor foi selecionada para Ravenclaw.

-Halbert Carlisle. –um menino corpulento se aproximou e provou o chapéu e foi diretamente mandado para Slytherin.

-Alexan Crowe. –outro menino se aproximou, mas o menino não era corpulento e sim miudinho, parecia que tinha medo do mundo, foi selecionado para Huffepluff, era bem a cara do menininho.

Quase todos os alunos foram selecionados ficando somente Russel que olhava a todos os lados sem entender muito bem o que aconteceria com ele, ele sabia seria mandado direto para casa sem ao menos tentar fazer seus pais se reconciliarem.

-Russel Snape-Potter. –assim que o nome do menino foi chamado Severus Snape se levantou estupefato, Harry também se levantava, e olhava aquele menino que tinha estado com ele no trem, sabia que tinha algo estranho com o menino, não sabia que o nome completo do menino provocava aquilo tudo, ate Remus olhava ao menino sem entender, mas agora sabia de onde conhecia aquela aparência do menino, era como se Snape tivesse voltado a ser criança, mas a diferença estava nos olhos do menino, era tão diferente de seus pais, num tom azul escuro quase chegando a ser pretos.

-Que palhaçada é essa Potter? –perguntou Snape entregando o filho de Lupin para o pai dele mesmo.

-Eu pergunto a mesma coisa! –perguntou Harry indo ate onde o menino estava sentado ouvindo o chapéu conversando com ele.

-Parem vocês dois, não vão fazer nada com o menino vão? –perguntou Minerva, ela tinha conhecido o menino na casa dos Weasleys e tinha percebido que ele era filho daqueles dois que estavam se mirando com um olhar que por Deus, Minerva esperava que não matasse.

-Quem é esse menino? Quem são seus pais? –perguntou Snape na defensiva, ele não queria saber de criança nenhuma, mas aquele menino ter seu nome e sua aparência quando pequeno lhe desconcertava.

-Aparentemente sou seu filho, alias dos dois. –respondeu Russel de cabeça baixa, já tinha ouvido o suficiente do chapéu seletor, mas não tinha ouvido sua casa.

-Eu nunca me envolveria com esse estupido! –disse Snape furioso, olhava para Potter com ganas de esfola-lo vivo.

-Ótimo, me dão licença que eu vou ver se consigo voltar para o meu tempo, e esperarei que o futuro de vocês decidam por si mesmo, eu sabia que o surto de magia que vocês tiveram no meu tempo ia acabar me fazendo sofrer, mas não sabia que era tanto, achei que ia conseguir fazer vocês dois se entenderem, mas acho que não vale a pena. Eu não sirvo para ser filho de ninguém, agora eu entendo o meu pai do futuro, ele odeia crianças, ele sempre me odiou. Não importava o que eu fazia eu sempre era o culpado. Desculpa Harry, eu sempre amei vocês dois como meus pais, mas se for pra ser assim, é melhor não desejar engravidar. –respondeu o menino com o coração completamente partido, Russel tinha visto como seu pai carregava aquele menino que estava no colo de Lupin, aquilo tinha simplesmente destroçado o coração dele e feito que ficasse com ciúmes.

Uma coruja marrom e preta pousava no ombro do menino naquele exato instante, Harry percebeu que a resposta do menino tinha chegado rapidamente, entendeu o porque ele tinha falado daquela maneira no trem, ele já tinha previsto o futuro. Conforme o menino lia a resposta, mais triste ele ficava.

-De quem é essa carta? –perguntou Harry com medo e incomodado.

-Vovó Molly. –respondeu Russel deixando a carta cair no chão enquanto fugia para longe deles.

-Espera! –gritou Harry correndo atrás do menino não se importando com a carta do menino.

Snape pegou a carta e leu o conteúdo.

_Querido Russel_

_Sim seu pai Severus Snape foi maltratado na infância dele enquanto ele vivia com os pais deles pelo que eu soube o pai de seu pai não gostava de magia e descontava tudo no seu pequeno filho, eu era uma grande amiga da mãe dele, de sua vó materna eu tenho certeza de que ela nunca fez uma maldade dessas com seu pai. Va com calma não perca a esperança de ser amado, você merece ser feliz acima de tudo._

_A história de Harry é a mesma, mas a de Harry foi pior, pois ele foi trancado num armário debaixo da escada vivido lá ate conhecer a magia, mas desde então seus tios nunca mais fizeram algum dano ao seu pai Harry. Mas eu sei que Harry nunca faria isso com seu próprio filho, pois ele mesmo me disse varias vezes que queria ter um filho formar uma família. De uma chance aos dois eu tenho certeza de que tudo se arranja._

_Atenciosamente_

_Molly Weasley_

Severus naquele momento achou melhor ir atrás de seu "filho" e entender aquele futuro onde ele foi maltratado por ele e por Harry, queria conhecer aquele pingo de gente nem que seja só um pouco, mas ainda não conseguia entender o porque Harry Potter tinha que ser o outro pai do menino, ainda não conseguia entender, não mesmo. Olhou em direção à mesa de Slytherin, Draco olhava sério para ele, sabia que o afilhado queria que ele fosse com calma e ouvisse o que o menino tinha a dizer, mas era muito absurdo disso ele tinha completamente a certeza de que era.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Harry corria que nem doido atrás do menino que subia os lances das escadas sem nem ao menos olhar para elas direito, sabia que o menino estava correndo sem rumo, no ultimo momento em que quase alcançou o menino viu ele tropeçando logo a frente, correu que nem louco e segurou o menino antes que ele caísse no chão e se machucasse. Snape vinha logo atrás com um feitiço localizador, ele ainda segurava a carta do menino.

-Shhhhhhh esta tudo bem. Olhe para mim. –pediu Harry, mas o menino lhe ignorou, Harry entendia o menino estava sofrendo.

Harry se sentou no chão com o menino em seu colo, começou a acalenta-lo para que se acalmasse, eles precisavam conversar de muita coisa, precisavam entender o que estava acontecendo com tudo aquilo em volta deles, viu Snape se aproximando.

-Esta tudo bem, me diz era isso que queria me dizer no trem não era? –perguntou Harry acariciando os cabelos pretos do menino.

-Não importa vocês nunca me terão no futuro, no importa o que eu digo agora. –respondeu melancólico.

-Está bem. –disse Harry, sabia que aquilo era uma derrota em tanto, mas queria conhecer aquele menino.

-Não torne as coisas mais difíceis Russel. –disse Snape duro, ainda permanecia de pé na frente deles.

Aquilo fez o menino tremer no colo de Harry. Snape percebeu que o menino tinha medo dele, ele realmente não sabia lidar com crianças, mesmo sendo filho dele ou não, ele não sabia lidar com crianças.

-Não admito que fale assim com ele. –respondeu Harry bravo, abraçou ao menino contra seu peito.

-Bem, ele tem muito o que explicar Potter, não venha com essa de querer assumir ser pai dele nesse momento! –bufou Snape molesto.

-Você é único com quem eu não quero conversar. -respondeu Russel olhando feio para o professor de poções, sabia que não tinha nenhum direito de chama-lo de pai, mas amava aquele pai.

-Russel pequeno não piore as coisas, porque não explica pra gente como foi que eu e esse ai teve um filho lindo feito você? Não esconda as coisas. –perguntou Harry, ele realmente estava interessado em saber como foi que acabou ficando com Snape no futuro.

-Como vou saber, vocês no futuro nunca me contaram como se conheceram, ou quando começaram a sair, ou quando foi que eu fui engendrado, a única coisa que eu sei é que meu pai Severus Snape nunca gostou de mim, ou de criança qualquer. A outra coisa que eu sei é que papa Harry era o único que gostava de mim e que me queria de todo o coração, mas mesmo assim vocês me fizeram sofrer muito. –respondeu ainda molesto e escondendo o rosto no peito de Harry, não estava afim de encarar Snape.

-O que você aprontou que me fez odiá-lo? –perguntou Snape tinha enfim apiedado do menino.

-Você me tinha dito algo assim _"você definitivamente vai me culpar de algo que eu não fiz, não tenho culpa, cresci sozinho, não tenho irmãos e sempre levo a culpa em casa, meu pai me culpa de tudo que eu faço em casa, nem respirar eu posso. Eu só queria que meus pais fossem mais amáveis e que cuidassem mais de mim." _–respondeu Harry, agora entendia o medo de Russel.

-Sim. –respondeu de má vontade.

Snape entendeu se encostou na parede oposta acabando por fim se sentando de frente para Harry, mas ainda não conseguia entender como foi que eles, logo eles tivessem um filho juntos. Harry beijou os cabelos do menino, já amava aquele menino, era seu sangue afinal, mesmo misturado com a de Snape. Severus se rendeu e disse:

-Desculpa. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ter um filho no futuro, sempre achei que o amor não era pra mim, meu pai fazia questão de esfregar isso na minha cara quando eu era pequeno.

-É, mas a culpa não é de seu filho que você pode fazer essas coisas com ele. –respondeu Harry ainda acalentando o menino que ainda tremia.

-Ninguém nunca me ensinou a cuidar de uma criança Potter…

-Não era questão de ensinar, era de cuidar, de amar, de proteger. Eu sempre amei você papai, mas você nunca me deu valor algum e sempre ficava trancado naquele lugar com papa, mas diferente de papa ele vinha me ver. –interrompeu Russel chateado, ele realmente não queria ter aquela conversa.

-Trancado onde? –perguntou sem entender.

-No laboratório. –respondeu de má vontade.

-Isso me lembra algo, o que foi que você deu para Lupin tomar que ele não precisa mais da poção mata-cão? –perguntou Snape um tanto furioso.

-Só me tornei mais inteligente na arte de preparar poções e fiz umas descobertas que vai morrer comigo. Não reparou que hoje mesmo é lua cheia? Viu ele fazendo alguma careta de que quer se transformar…

-Tio Moony não é mais lobisomem, ele passa a maior parte do tempo dele comigo quando vai lá em casa com o filho mais novo dele. –interrompeu Russel de novo.

-Isso mesmo tio Moony não é mais lobisomem entendeu Snape? –respondeu Harry.

-Nunca que eu deixaria você entrar no meu laboratório de poções, é capaz de querer mandar tudo para o espaço. –disse Snape olhando furioso a Harry que ainda cuidava e protegia a Russel.

Russel acabou gemendo de fome o que assustou aos dois adultos.

-Venha você precisa se alimentar. –disse Harry se levantando com Russel.

Os três entraram num dos aposentos de convidado, ali Snape foi a lareira e pediu que o jantar deles fossem servidos ali, ele não pretendia fugir tão cedo, era melhor ouvir tudo o que o menino tinha para contar, mesmo o menino não confiando nele.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

No Salão Principal a comoção era geral, ninguém conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, ninguém nunca imaginava que Harry e Snape fossem ter um filho juntos, nem que o menino viesse do futuro. Hermione olhou na direção de Malfoy e percebia que o loiro estava mais chocado que ela, agora sabia que ele também não sabia de nada daquilo. Minerva resolveu silenciar o salão.

-Sugiro que vocês vão para seus dormitórios, monitores guiem seus alunos. Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy, permaneçam onde estão. Podem ir. –disse Minerva indo em direção a Hermione com Remus logo atrás.

Hermione sorriu e pediu que Draco viesse ate ela. O grande cesto onde estava seus filhos foi depositado na mesa, assim Minerva pode ver melhor aos filhos de sua aluna favorita.

-Owwwww. Você teve quadrigêmeos? –perguntou Remus ajeitando melhor seu filho colo para que ele visse as crianças de Hermione.

-Sim, foi um choque para mim descobrir isso, mas longe disso eu estou feliz. –respondeu Hermione passando a mão na cabecinha da pequena Amarilys.

-Você tem filhos maravilhosos e é por isso que eu estou dando um aposento especial para você, para que você possa cuidar melhor de seus filhos. Me sigam. –disse Minerva.

Os quatros adultos seguiram caminho para o terceiro andar ali tinha um retrato da mulher gorda, os alunos ainda estavam entrando por ela, assim que o ultimo aluno entrou Minerva se dirigiu a esquerda ali tinha um corredor e no final dela um outro quadro, um quadro muito diferente do que Hermione estava acostumada a ver, Minerva deu a senha e entrou.

Nesses aposentos, ali na entrada era uma ampla sala com uma mesa para quatro pessoas, uma lareira que se acendeu assim que entraram. Duas poltronas de cor vinho combinando com o verde Magueta do sofá. E então um corredor com quatro portas, uma das portas Minerva explicou que era um banheiro. Outra das portas era um quarto infantil com um berço enorme, Hermione resolveu colocar seus filhos ali para que dormissem mais a vontade. Outro quarto ela viu a cor de Gryfindor e viu suas malas ali. No outro quarto viram a cor de Slytherin e as malas do loiro.

-Espero que vocês se comportem. –disse Minerva no corredor.

-Somos noivos. –respondeu Hermione olhando para Malfoy se ele negasse.

-Casal muito inusitado isso sim. Mas enfim espero que vocês possam ser felizes além de tudo. –disse Minerva indo embora.

-O que Minerva disse é verdade um casal muito inusitado, mas enfim quero que sejam felizes. –respondeu e ia ir embora se não fosse por Draco.

-Professor, espera. Minha mãe me contou que eu, quer dizer meu filho é primo de seu filho, eu só quero que saiba vou querer que nossos filhos sejam amigos…

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Dora me disse que eram primos, mas eu nunca achei que iam precisar ser amigos ou coisa do gênero, a única coisa que eu sei, é que nossos filhos vão crescer sabendo que são primos. –interrompeu Remus feliz, passou uma de suas mãos nos cabelos loiros do menininho no colo de Draco.

-Como é mesmo que se chama seu filho professor? –perguntou Draco vendo como o menino mudava a cor do cabelo dele sem nenhum esforço.

-Teddy, Theodoro Remus Lupin. –respondeu.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. –disse Draco.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Nos aposentos de convidados Harry via como Russel tentava cortar a carne com a faca, mas o que via era todo uma bagunça, agora entendia participava pouco na infância de seu filho no futuro, aquilo era totalmente um erro. Snape percebeu que o menino não segurava os talheres direito, percebia que o menino tinha muito medo. Puxou o prato do menino para perto e começou a cortar ele mesmo para o menino. Russel sorriu um pouco, mas mesmo assim sabia que não devia dizer nada, pois eles nunca tinham querido saber dele antes, ele sabia que aquela era outra época, mas mesmo assim doía ter que falar com eles, ou pior tinha medo de Snape não gostar que o menino falasse.

-Sabe, realmente não sei o que fiz, você não precisa ter medo de mim. –disse Snape depois de cortar o bife empanado do menino em pedaços bem pequenos.

-Não é que eu esteja com medo, você mesmo prefere comer em silencio do que ficar conversando, já levei muitas surras só por abrir a boca. –respondeu o menino começando a comer calmamente.

-Eu realmente fiz muitos estragos na sua vida no futuro, mas sabe eu realmente não pensei que fosse ter um filho, não pensei mesmo. Vou dizer uma coisa, eu nunca cheguei a pensar em me casar…

Russel largou os talheres e voltou a se esconder no colo de Harry, ali começou a chorar de dor. Snape percebeu que tinha magoado mais ainda os sentimentos do menino, mas não tinha culpa de nada, ele realmente não queria ter relação alguma com Potter, ou seja, lá quem for. Harry olhou feio para Snape e fez que não com a cabeça o homem não aprendia, não pensava realmente nas palavras que dizia. Largou os talheres também, pegou o copo de agua e pediu que Russel tomasse devagar para não se engasgar.

-Esta tudo bem, não vou deixar esse mal-nascido fazer maldade com você como fez comigo. –disse Harry cuidando do menino.

-Potter! –resmungou Snape furioso.

-Agora vamos você precisa comer, não ligue para esse ser azedo. E depois vamos dormir, em que casa você ficou? –perguntou Harry deixando que o menino se sentasse direito em seu colo e jantasse ali mesmo.

- … o chapéu disse que não posso ficar em Hogwarts. Posso ter completado onze anos em Maio, mas no meu tempo ainda é janeiro, eu ainda tenho dez anos. –respondeu o menino de cabeça baixa.

- Isso é estranho a respeito de que seus pais no futuro estavam reclamando, brigando? –perguntou Harry com cuidado.

- Eu não sei bem, só sei que papai tava furioso porque descobriu que eu não era seu único filho, ouvi ele dizer que você tinha uma amante e que traia ele pelas costas, ai depois tiveram um surto de magia, foi tão poderoso e assustador, eu não quero ver isso de novo, dá medo. –respondeu o menino novamente largando os talheres, tinha comido metade do prato.

- Primeiro de tudo Russel, se no futuro eu estou casado ou namorando Snape eu não traio, sou uma pessoa fiel que protege aquele que ama, mas eu falhei uma vez e não vou falhar uma segunda vez. E outra se eu trai seu pai no futuro é porque ele é burro, meu primeiro filho morreu com a mãe dele. –disse Harry se levantando e deixando Russel sentado na cadeira dele.

-Esta me dizendo que o filho que Ginevra Weasley esperava era seu? –perguntou Snape chocado.

-Sim, eu sempre soube que o menino em questão era meu filho, ela me contava todos os dias por cartas. Mas quando ela morreu eu não soube nem o que dizer, estava muito assustado e furioso com o que tinha acontecido com ela, ela não merecia isso. Eu queria contar ao Senhor Weasley que eu era o pai do menino que ia nascer dali um mês, mas preferi sair em viagem e esquecer que eu perdi um filho. Você deve ter ouvido por ai que eu sempre quis ser pai, ver esse sonho destruído na batalha final ainda é doloroso acreditar. –respondeu Harry, ele estava olhando a janela, a noite fria fazia com que ele se sentisse mais melancólico.

-Papa, você ainda quer me ter no futuro? –perguntou o menino indo até Harry.

-Eu não sei. Não gosto de seu pai. Ele nunca me respeitou, não mereço ter um filho como você. Não é que eu te odeie é que a situação aqui é complicada, por causa daquele estupido. –respondeu e abraçou ao menino que começava a chorar de novo.

-Então eu não nascerei no futuro. Eu queria ser seu filho, eu queria mesmo. –disse o menino olhando os olhos verdes de Harry.

-Porque você tinha ser tão parecido com ele e não comigo? –perguntou Harry secando as bochechas do menino.

-Talvez Potter porque eu seja mais bonito que você? –respondeu Snape sarcástico. (isso soou bem a minha cara ¬¬')

-Nem em sonhos Snape! –respondeu Harry furioso.

-Papa disse que é porque papai me carregou por nove meses na barriga dele que eu fiquei parecido com ele. –respondeu e voltou a esconder o rosto, pois sabia que Snape começaria a gritar sobre aquela resposta.

Harry nunca pensou em ouvir uma resposta como aquela, mas sinceramente agora entendia. Ele nunca pensou que fosse tomar um papel de domador de Snape, soltou uma risadinha. Snape que estava sentado levou um choque e olhou para a própria barriga, ele nunca tinha se imaginado gravido, e agora aparecia um menino do futuro dizendo que ele tinha carregado nove meses ao próprio filho, não conseguia entender, não mesmo.

-Mas se eu te carreguei nove meses porque é que chama Potter de papa? –perguntou Snape confuso.

-Porque você nunca esteve presente na minha infância, papai Harry sempre disse que eu podia chamar ele de papa. –respondeu Russel.

-Entendo. –respondeu Snape indo para a porta. –Acho que já chega de conversa por hoje. Devo acompanha-lo Potter? –perguntou Snape, ele não queria encarar Harry.

-Não, ficarei bem aqui não preciso de sua ajuda. –respondeu Harry.

- Vou ficar aqui com o papa. –disse Russel se aconchegando mais no abraço de Harry.

Assim que Snape saiu, ele ficou encarando o teto sem entender. Russel era uma criança linda, mas ele não queria ter aquele filho com Potter. Acabou saindo correndo não queria que ninguém visse, tinha acabado de descobrir que realmente queria ter um filho, mas com Potter ele não ia suportar, era sufocante na concepção de Snape.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Remus entrava em seus aposentos, estava doido por deitar na cama e dormir de vez, aquele dia mesmo que fosse o começo do ano letivo em Hogwarts ainda foi um dia muito cansativo e cheio de surpresas, ele nunca imaginou que um menino que veio do futuro iria aparecer para juntar seus pais bem antes. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Harry de todas as pessoas ia ter um filho com Snape no futuro, agora parando para pensar achava que aquele futuro não ia acontecer nunca, pois ele sabia que Snape nunca aceitaria ter um filho com Harry disso ele tinha certeza, o homem em questão vivia atazanando a vida de Harry só por ser tão parecido com o pai dele. Sinceramente não conseguia entender aquele homem. Sabia que James Potter no passado fez com que Snape fosse muito amargurado, achava que quando o homem tivesse um filho fosse ser mais gentil e amável e não deixaria que o próprio filho sofresse abusos, era muito sofrimento numa pessoa só. Colocou Teddy no berço dele, o menino agarrou o bichinho de pelúcia e dormiu, assim Remus foi direto para seu próprio quarto, onde mal terminou de tirar o casaco desabou na cama de tão cansado que estava.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco e Hermione tinha se sentado no sofá depois de terem colocado os filhos para dormir.

-Sabe nunca pensei que aquele menino enigmático fosse ser filho do meu padrinho. –disse Draco depois de um tempo.

-Eu é que não consigo acreditar que ele seja filho de Harry! Os dois se odeiam, no que será que isso vai dar hein? –perguntou deitando no colo de Draco.

-Eu não sei, não sei mesmo e mesmo que eu soubesse não entenderia nada. –respondeu Draco acariciando os cabelos endemoniados de Hermione.

-Esse futuro vai ter o que falar hein. –resmungou Hermione cansada.

-Disso eu não tenho duvida! –concordou Draco.

Os dois ainda não conseguiam acreditar que Harry e Snape viveriam um romance às cegas, se é que era às cegas, mas de uma coisa eles sabiam Harry e Snape se odiavam profundamente e era impossível ver os dois se dando bem de uma hora para outra, sinceramente era impossível. Draco só queria que seu padrinho fosse feliz, já tinha sofrido muito, mesmo amando a mãe de Harry profundamente, depois de quase a vida inteira do homem.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Snape tinha acabado de entrar em seus aposentos, fechou a porta e caiu sentado encostado na porta, sabia que precisava pensar. A vida inteira sempre soube que um dia ia acabando sendo pai, mesmo não gostando de crianças ele sempre respeitou a vida humana, nunca que ele ia repudiar a vida de uma criança mesmo ela sendo seu filho com quem acha impossível de se viver. Ainda mais com Potter. Sabia que devia dar uma chance aos dois, devia conviver mais com o filho já que ele sofria por ele não estar presente na vida do menino no futuro, queria compensar o menino.

-Droga! Porque eu que tenho que ficar gravido? Que que eu fiz pra merecer isso? –bradou Snape, se percebia sua revolta.

Mas bem lá no fundo sabia qual era a resposta. Só podia ser punição de Merlin por não gostar muito de crianças, só podia, sabia que a vida ia acabar ficando mais esquisita. Logo ele?

**Nota:**

**Finalmente o terceiro capitulo esta no ar! Façam as perguntas heehehehe**

**Hoje sexta-feira! O medico do urologista me disse que não vou precisar fazer cirurgia eba menos mal... mas que daqui um mês vou ter que fazer ultrassom só pra garantir meus rins kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Mas fora isso eu estou bem neah. :D**

**Ahhhhhhhhh eu quero reviews com a resposta da pergunta que o Snape fez :p se não for pedir muito claro hehehehe (sua opinião )**

**Ate breve com certeza!**


End file.
